


Vapor Trails

by Dragonsbain



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Bonding, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsbain/pseuds/Dragonsbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when the MJN crew got home after St. Petersburg. Slightly AU. Everything is the same except Martin has never told Douglas that he isn't getting paid.<br/>I have not listened to anything past St. Petersburg as of the writing of this story. Also a shout out to the brilliant fan fic writers that have had Martin and Douglas engaging in pillow fights to work out stress. I just had to use that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Doves can cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Gentle Reader.  
> This is a desperate attempt to get writting again. I've had a horrible case of writer's block. I can't quite tackle the mess of the next 10,000 words of "Snowblind" right now. So thanks to Mark Gatiss for posting about his all day Sherlock writing adventure on Twitter. That gave me the kick in the pants I needed. Also thanks to the cast of Cabin Pressure. This show is one of the only things that can make me laugh nowadays. The fact that I have had a crush on Roger Allam since his Javert burst on the stage doesn't hurt either. John Finnemore you sir are a gifted script writer. I'm sorry I came to the Cabin Pressure party late. John you deserve every single award you have received.

Carolyn sighed and walked to her front door. Long used to the eccentricities of her pilots, she agreed that Douglas could come over. 

"Douglas, please come in." 

Douglas bowed his head and quietly shuffled past Carolyn.

"Douglas, out with it. What is so dammed important that you had to see me at 11:20pm? When you know that we are meeting at GERTI at 10 am?"

"Is Arthur asleep?"

"Yes he is."

Carolyn noticed that Douglas's voice was quiet and a bit strained. 

"We need to talk. Please."

Carolyn lead Douglas into the den. Carolyn felt alarm creeping into her thoughts. Douglas was too quiet. Also, he had been hiding his face. 

Douglas quietly sat down on the couch and waited. Carolyn offered him tea and then turned up the lights. 

"Douglas look at me."

"Carolyn before I do. Let me state this visit is not about me it is about Martin."

Carolyn sat besides Douglas and gently turned his head. 

"Hi." Douglas said with a small smile.

Carolyn immediately saw what he was trying to hide. Carolyn was scared and enraged. Douglas may have been smiling but his eyes were still calming down.

_At least he really does trust me._

"Douglas. This does have to do with you. Nobody makes any of my boys go to tears. Tell me now."

"Carolyn, this is just me reacting as both a friend and...parent. Believe it or not beneath the Sky God exterior I have a rather soft interior."

"Your telling me that someone hurt Martin and it brought you to tears?"

"Multiple people but that is pretty much it."

"Who Douglas?" 

"Martin's father. Martin's somewhat vicious siblings and..."

"Yes, Douglas."

"Carolyn. I'm further risking my Sky God image by asking this but please answer honestly."

Douglas stopped and scrubbed his face with his hands. 

"Douglas?"

"Do you consider Martin and I family?"

Carolyn looked puzzled. Carolyn stayed silent for a few minutes. The long silence gnawed at Douglas' interior.

"That pretty much answers it then."

Carolyn saw Douglas sag before her.

"Douglas, I haven't said anything. I have never been asked that before."

"Well, then what is your answer?"

"Crazy as it is, yes I do."

"Second question, have you ever asked Martin about his life outside of MJN Air?"

"No. He never seems keen on sharing. Why does he talk to you?" 

"Bits and pieces. We are pretty much inseparable in GERTI. We do more than word games and fight over the cheese tray up there."

"OK. Than why bring this up tonight?" 

"Carolyn, I carried Martin out of GERTI after we got back this afternoon."

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Because he was too weak to walk."

"I know St. Petersburg was a wearing trip on all of us. Douglas, I don't understand. Where is Martin, now?"

"My house. I'll be dammed if he is leaving anytime soon."

Douglas handed Carolyn his phone. 

"What are these pictures of?"

"The attic Martin lives in."

 

Martin rolled over and didn't recognize anything. He sat up startled. His heartbeat slowed as he looked next to the bed. There was stuffed hawk looking at him from the nightstand with a note around it's neck. The hawk was a gift to Douglas. He never said from who.

Martin. Make yourself comfortable. My house is your house. Just please don't leave. Give me that courtesy. 

Martin stretched and made for the loo.

 

"Carolyn is it true that you don't pay him?" 

Carolyn almost got cross. She then took Douglas' phone and again looked at Martin's lack of substance anywhere in his attic. 

"Yes. I thought he was over exaggerating."

"Martin was never supposed to tell me?"

"I never forbade it. Why?"

"He fought telling me. I figured that was why."

 

Martin nibbled on some leftover takeout and thought about how he had gotten here. He tried to leave the flight deck and nearly fainted getting out of GERTI. Douglas scooped Martin up and carried him to the Lexus. 

Martin couldn't recall the ride to the Richardson residence. 

_I must have fallen asleep. ___

Martin cleaned his dishes and headed back to the guest bedroom. 

 

"How did you get Martin to tell you?"

Douglas had a smile light up his face. 

"Douglas."

"Martin started it. Sir said I was being a worry wart and hit me with a pillow. Sir should know by now not to start a pillow fight with the Sky God."

Carolyn smiled. 

"At least it wasn't in a hotel. Where you two sound like your going to kill each other. Is Martin still in one piece?"

"Of course, Carolyn." 

Douglas realized his answer came out a bit harsh. 

"Sorry Carolyn." 

"Douglas. I am a bit lost. You are obviously in pain. Martin is in some sort of trouble. Let me try to help. Was it what happened to GERTI?"

"Yes and no. Remember how we were always worried about Martin "snapping"?"

"Yes."

"Well I believe he just did."

Carolyn put her tea down and gently placed her hand on Douglas'. Douglas sighed and started talking.

 

 

Martin snuggled back into the sheets. He flipped back through the hazy details of...

"Oh God." 

Martin blushed and hid his head under the pillows. Douglas and Martin had eaten and started talking. Douglas showing him to the guest bedroom. Martin then remembered when it all went wrong.

"Martin. Remember I consider you my friend. You can tell me anything. OK?"

Martin flopped on the bed and sighed. Douglas sat next to him.

"You don't feel like your part of this crazy family?"

"Family! Huh! I don't think so." 

"Why? Is it me?"

"No Douglas. You are an annoying Sky God but you mostly have my best interest in mind. I think."

"Oh that makes me feel better."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Just tell me."

"Douglas. You are worrying over nothing."

Martin picks up a pillow and tosses it at him. 

"Oh, you did not." Douglas says with a wicked smile on his face.

The pillow fight took the normal turn of events. Except the bed was bigger and much softer than the motels they normally found themselves in. So were the pillows. Martin, yet again, didn't stand a chance. Martin may be "humping boxes" into his Dad's van to make a living but Douglas was just bigger and stronger. 

Douglas stopped after he had Martin pinned. 

"I will make a deal with you Martin. I will let you win this one and stop here if you answer one question."

"Yes, Douglas."

"Why do you have to be "A Man with a Van" to make ends meet?"

"No."

"Is someone threatening you?"

"No, Douglas. Nothing like that."

Douglas was hoping it was Martin's colossal pride getting in the way of answering. 

"I will give you till the count of five."

Martin tried to put a stern face on.

"One."

Martin just kept staring at him.

"Two. Is it a gambling debt?"

"No."

"Three. Is it any back debt at all?"

"No."

"Four. Are you helping family, friends?"

"I wish I could, No."

Douglas could see the sadness in Martin's eyes. He didn't want to push but he couldn't back down now.

"Martin, five."

Martin turned into a little ball before Douglas could get his hands on him. 

"That won't save you. Please just tell me, Martin."

"No."

Douglas' hands gently danced over Martin's body. Martin knew how this was going to go. Douglas would eventually get him laughing. 

"Martin. Do you trust me?"

"Of... course. With my... life." 

Douglas was pleased to hear Martin's answer peppered with giggles. If he got Martin to laugh, he could get Martin to talk. Douglas then thought of the one question he hadn't asked. 

"Martin are you protecting someone?"

Martin's body stiffened. 

_Ah-ha. Got it now. ___

"Who and Why?"

Neither Martin or Douglas moved or spoke for about a minute. 

"Carolyn and I really don't know why."

_Carolyn? What the hell? ___

"Martin. It will feel better to get it off your chest. I promise it will stay between us."

Martin pulled a pillow over his head and tried to shut out the world. Martin felt Douglas get off the bed and leave the room. Martin wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. Martin closed his eyes. Pretty soon he felt something fuzzy brush his cheek. Martin opened his eyes to a stuffed toy bird under the pillow with him.

"Hi my name is Daedalus. Douglas sent me to talk with you."

Martin wanted to become enraged. How dare Douglas treat me like a child!

"Martin. Douglas is worried so that is why I came."

Martin listened to the bad, squeaky bird voice and knew this wasn't meant to hurt him.

"Maybe you can tell me. I'm a very good listener."

"Hello Daedalus. Are you Douglas' bird?"

"Yes, Martin. I am." 

Douglas could hear a snort of laughter from under the pillow. 

_Yes. Ha,ha. The big, brave Sky God has a teddy bear. Come on Martin. I'm doing this for a reason. ___

Douglas just rolled his eyes and let Martin think. 

_Why does Douglas have a stuffed animal confident? More importantly, why is he letting me know this? ___

"Martin, are you still in there?" 

"Yes, Daedalus. Just thinking."

"Take all the time you need. We are here for you."

_I really must have scared Douglas. Douglas doesn't know how to open me up so he is sharing his bird with me. Dam bloody sod. He really does care. ___

Martin didn't remember making any noises but he must have. Douglas started gently rubbing between his shoulder blades. After a few moments, Martin emerged from under the pillow and sat up. Martin sat Daedalus in his lap and began to speak. 

" Daedalus, Carolyn doesn't pay me."

Martin could hear Douglas gasp at that.

"She doesn't pay me because I was afraid I wouldn't get the job. So I made it easy for her. Make me Captain and I don't need any pay. Because I am a bloody idiot. Would you like to know what else this idiot has done?"

Martin patiently waited till Daedalus answered him.

"Yes, Martin. Anything you want to tell me."

The rest was a blur. 

"Daedalus please tell me I didn't just spill my guts to Douglas."

The stuffed hawk just looked at him. Martin grabbed Daedalus and curled into the bed. Sleep soon claimed him.

 

 

Carolyn listened as Douglas told her the events of the evening. Douglas was never this open and vulnerable in front of anyone. When he looked like he was about to start crying again Carolyn stopped him. 

"Stop Douglas. Let me get this straight."

Douglas took a deep breath and straightened up.

"You took Martin home because you were worried about his general condition. You two shared a meal and talked shop for a bit."

"Yes."

"Then you showed Martin to your guest bedroom so he could take a nap."

"Yes."

"Where you found out that Martin doesn't feel like one of the family. Martin clammed up and then you started a pillow fight with him."

"Yes."

"You two start horsing around. You get Martin laughing which cracks some emotional dam. Then he basically cries himself ragged in your arms during which he tells you everything."

Douglas nodded and cleared his throat. Carolyn just rubbed Douglas back.

"Carolyn. That isn't going to help keep me in one piece."

"Oh yes because that is what is called for right now. Anyway I want to be here for my "Miracle Worker" just like he has been here for me." 

"Please tell me that Martin doesn't hate me."

"No Carolyn he does not. He hates himself more than anyone. Told him we have to work on that."

They exchanged smiles. Douglas somehow landed on Carolyn's shoulder. 

"You can't lie to me about how much a divorce hurts. Even if it is your third. Plus you almost lost GERTI to a goose."

Douglas attempted to crush her in a bear hug. 

"You may have expertly pealed Martin from the control column and talked him down but you were shaking too."

Douglas was silently cursing her. He wanted to walk in here to save his "family". Instead his eyes were now leaking all over Carolyn's shoulder. Douglas thought about everything and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I should have realized that I was going to land up like this."

Douglas pulled himself off of Carolyn's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Watching Arthur come apart because of Gordon. Just brought up everything from the custody battle for my daughter."

"Stop right there Douglas. Even at your worst, you were and are light years better than Gordon."

Douglas wanted to argue. Carolyn had, on more than one occasion, come apart in Douglas' arms because of Gordon. Douglas just blushed and let out a quiet "Thank you and your more than welcome."

"And?"

"Oh. We almost lost GERTI and MJN Air. The multitude of problems for all of us that go with that. I guess it was a bit much even for me."

"Douglas you are not Superman. I do have one question though."

"Yes."

"How does having Martin talk to a toy help the situation any?"

"Carolyn. Please don't make fun of Daedalus. He was a heartfelt gift."

"How did you get Daedalus? Douglas please tell me. You never have."

Douglas sighed. After telling his tale Carolyn was in shock. 

"I had no idea you were the co-pilot on that flight."

"I don't like to talk about it."

Douglas pulls a picture out of his wallet and hands it to Carolyn.It is creased and faded but still clearly shows a much younger Douglas getting gang hugged by five small children. 

"Herc snapped the picture. He presented it to me a few days later."

"That is why you told Martin to talk to Daedalus. That is how you opened up."

"Yes. It was a bit embarrassing having 5 little children crack me open like a Brazil Nut.

"You didn't crack. You look very in control in this picture."

"Yes, Carolyn I did. After I had gotten home and relaxed. Then something snapped and I couldn't stop sobbing. So I was having a good sob and talking to a stuffed bird. Not my finest hour."

"You need to tell this to Martin. Please."

"I will but we need to help Martin."

"You know I can't. We were extremely lucky this time."

"Carolyn I know. I have a plan. If you don't fight me on this it will work."

"What is it?"

"I want you to give half my salary to Martin. I also have a friend who is extremely good at keeping small companies financially viable."

Douglas hands Carolyn a business card. Carolyn is beyond impressed that Douglas even knows a person of this caliber.

"You know him? I'm very impressed. How?"

Douglas takes the picture again and points out the small mouse haired boy.

"So please check him out. He is young but I know he can help."

"Young,yes. One of the best in the country. Thank you Douglas. I will."

"I need to get back to Martin. I don't want him to feel abandoned. He has a big problem with that."

"Douglas. If anything else happens I want you to call me."

"I will."

Carolyn reached for the front door to let Douglas out. 

"Carolyn"

She felt herself being turned around and drawn into a hug.

"Thank you for everything. Also thanks for trusting me with GERTI all those years ago."

Carolyn could hear the hitch in his voice. Seemed like both her drivers were falling to pieces tonight. But she could strengthen the one in her arms so he could help the other. 

"Douglas you may have yours wings shattered by Air England but I knew I could trust you. Arthur also trusts you. Which counts a lot. GERTI seemed to take to you right away. What else did I need? You have your moments that I would like to throw you out at 20,000 ft but who doesn't?"

Carolyn got a snort of laughter for that. Douglas' breathing calmed after that. Douglas then whispered something so quietly that Carolyn almost didn't hear it.

"There is only two things that I will fight for in my life. One is my daughter. The other is you guys. Thanks."

Douglas was out the door without another word. Carolyn then had a vision of Douglas having the "You break her heart, I will break you." discussion with Herc. Carolyn decided she was ok with that. If it ever got to that point.


	2. Blinded by the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Douglas Richardson really learned to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out a bit longer than expected. So here is Chaper 2 of 7. I write to music. After the St. Petersburg episode, I heard Foreigner's "Juke Box Hero". Somehow my brain started stitching together the story of Douglas and GERTI's crash back to an earlier incident. 
> 
> "Standing in the rain. With his head hung low."  
> (Douglas is walking around GERTI surveying the damage.)
> 
> You get the idea. Please enjoy and comment.

Douglas had been calming himself on the drive home. He didn't feel embarrassed by what had happened. Carolyn and himself may fight but when push came to shove they always protected each other. Douglas just felt raw. He was shocked just how much a twenty year old memory still hurt. 

To be fare to himself, only about twenty people knew that he was on that flight. It actually helped that he finally told Carolyn. It was his biggest secret. Now he was prepared to tell Martin. Seemed only fair. Martin had spilled his soul all over Douglas three hours ago. 

Douglas made himself comfortable before he approached the guest room. He put a file box outside the door. AAIB final findings for First Officer Douglas Richardson's eyes only. Daedalus was the huggable version of the information in this box. 

Douglas took a deep breath and opened the door. Martin had left the nightstand light on. All Douglas could see from the door was a flash of auburn curls above the covers. He slid into the room and went to face Martin. 

 

Carolyn was just settling into bed when her text alert went off. Silently praying it wasn't anything bad she opened the message. 

An "Awwww." left her lips before she could stop it.

The picture was of Martin peacefully sleeping on his side. Daedalus was hugged to his chest with his wings around Martin's shoulders. They were both burrowed into the layers of sheets and comforters. Carolyn quickly texted Douglas back. 

That is the most adorable thing I have seen in quite a while. Thanks Douglas. CKS

Thought you might like it. :) DR

Now go to sleep Douglas. You two can talk later. Have to be in the air by 2pm. CKS

I will obey the mighty woof of my Alpha dog. ;) DR

Sweet dreams. CKS

You also. DR

 

Douglas wanted to let Martin know he was back without waking him. So he quietly kneeled in front of Martin and brushed his arm. 

"Martin, I'm home. If you need me I will be in my bedroom. Sweet dreams."

Martin made a noise that sounded like ok. That was good enough for Douglas. Douglas slipped out of the room quietly. Douglas looked at the box and figured he should bring it back to his room. 

"Doug...Douglas?" 

Martin's very sleepy voice drifted out into the hall. Douglas crept back into the room.

"Martin?"

"Is that you?"

"Yes it is. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Didn't wake...Want to talk to you." 

Martin climbed out of bed and gave Daedalus to Douglas. 

"Hold him for a moment."

Martin disappeared into the loo. Douglas took this moment to put the box in the room. Opposite side of the bed from Martin. Martin walked back into the room to find Douglas sitting crossed legged on the bed with Daedalus in his lap.

"Douglas I want..I mean.."

Douglas handed Daedalus back to Martin. 

"Martin if you, in any turn of phrase say your sorry, you will get a face full of pillow."

Martin blushed and tried to hide under the blankets again. 

_Good Lord this boy is a mess. ___

"Thank you Douglas." 

"You are most welcome. Do you want to ask me anything?" 

Martin peeked out from the covers and asked:

"How did you get Daedalus? If it is too personal you don't have to tell me."

"Too personal? Martin you just showed me your naked soul. Which is beautiful, by the way."

Martin was well on his way to becoming tomato red.

"But that is a conversation for another day. OK?"

Martin shyly nodded in agreement.

"I was hoping you would ask this. One condition though."

Martin now sat up and stated "OK".

"Only about twenty people know what I'm about to tell you. This is my biggest secret. Carolyn knows. Herc knows. Arthur doesn't. I invoked my right to privacy right after it happened. Thankfully, no one has challenged it in about ten years." 

"Herc knows? So something that happened at Air England?" 

"Yes, Martin."

"Does this have anything to do with the smuggling?" 

Douglas was fine playing twenty questions. Let the information out gradually. 

"No."

Martin kept looking at Daedalus for a clue. Douglas decided to retrieve the box lid from the floor and hand it to Martin. Martin just gaped at the lid.

"You were in a crash?" 

"Well..yes. Everyone did survive though. I brought all my souls home."

"Which one?" 

Douglas grabbed the box from the floor. Thankfully, it was a queen bed. They were about to need all the room. Martin stared into the box.

"You can look. I give you permission."

Martin grabbed the first folder. He laid it out in front of Daedalus and him. Martin's eyes quickly scanned the first few pages.

Air England Flight 462. Aircraft 757-200. GMEI-S

Third Flight. First International for aircraft.

General Juan N. Álvarez International Airport to Heathrow. 17/03/93. 

Captain: Jordan Snee

FO: Douglas Richardson

Passengers: 173

Flight attendants: 5

Fatalities: None

All injuries treated at Royal Brompton & Harefield

Treated and released night of 17/03/93:

Cabin crew: Olivia Soong - minor back injuries and smoke inhalation  
Matt Welks - smoke inhalation  
Simon Bells - smoke inhalation  
Patty Heink - smoke inhalation  
William Moser - smoke inhalation  
Passengers- minor scrapes and bruises. Also minor smoke inhalation.

Admitted night of 17/03/93:  
Captain Snee- Acute Myocardial Infarction (Survived)  


Admitted night of 18/03/93:  
FO Richardson having waved treatment the night before, was admitted unconscious. Brought in by above cabin crew under orders of and with Captain Hercules Shipwright. Injuries as follows:  
Stress fractures to both wrists  
Partially dislocated right shoulder  
Concussion  
Chemical burns to both arms and upper torso  
Second and first degree burns to left ankle and both feet  
Severe smoke inhalation  
Unconscious state due to injuries.

Martin's eyes were devouring the information in front of him. Douglas leaned against the headboard and stretched out. Douglas could see Martin's brain putting the information together. 

Martin turned and took Douglas' wrist. He turned it over gently prodding the muscles. Then Martin took Douglas' left ankle looking for the ghosts of the burns.

"I am all healed up now, Martin."

Martin swore he could see patches of scarred skin on the bottoms of both feet. 

"How did you get burns on the bottoms of your feet?"

"Keep reading." Douglas squeaked out.

Martin got lightly bopped with a pillow. 

"Sorry Douglas."

"Forgiven."

 

Martin dove back into the reports.

Original mayday sent to ATC at 17:35 GMT. 

Captain Snee showing signs of heart attack. Two GP's on board.  
Attempting stabilization on plane.

200 miles from Heathrow. ATC began clearing Flight 462's approach. 

 

Second mayday sent to ATC at 17:52. 

Plane hit by either a Positive CG lighting strike or a Superbolt. FO reporting smoke from air conditioning. 

ATC located 462, 97 miles from Heathrow.

17:57: FO reports fire above flight deck. Also loss of AP, beginning of hydro shutdown. 

ATC located 462, 30 miles from Heathrow. All landings and departures halted. Emergency crews clearing runway 09L/27R. 

17:59: Electrical system "frizzy". Stick slow to respond.

ATC located 462, 12 miles from Heathrow. 

18:01: Landing gear not responding. FO instructed to course correct in order for Air England Flight 375 to look 462 over. 

ATC located 462, 17 miles from Heathrow.

18:04: Flight 375 Captain Hercules Shipwright and FO Neal Elwood report the following. 

"Herc saw this?"

"Yes. His plane was the closest. I certainly couldn't see anything."

"Were you blinded by the flash?"

"I'm impressed that you got that Martin. ATC couldn't seem to get that. It was like looking through a thick fog. Then it got worst when I had to put my O2 mask on. Have to know where your switches are."

Martin stared at Douglas dumbfounded. 

"If your up to it, in the future, we should do a blind drill on GERTI."

Martin nodded and continued reading.

"Entire nose back through first class "discolored"."

"Flight deck glowing red."

"2 meter blackened hole above flight deck."

"Landing gear on wings fully extended. Nose gear stuck halfway down."

"Rudder at awkward angle."

18:14: Flight 462 makes initial approach. Sighted from tower. Confirmation of landing gear and flight deck status. Diversion of multiple flights in holding patterns around Heathrow.

18:15: FO reports plane pulling to the left. 

18:17: Final approach to 09L/27R.

18:20: Flight 462 on the ground. Emergency responding. 

"So what would you like to know Martin?"


	3. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time lag. This story is taking on a life of it's own. Enjoy.

Martin didn't know what to say. Douglas wasn't going to push him. Martin looked a bit shocked but not scared. Martin started rifling through the box. After a few moments he was getting frustrated.

"I don't understand. Where is it? It should be here."

Douglas was going to take a wild stab in the dark about what he wanted.

"One moment Martin. I don't keep it in that box."

Douglas disappeared out the door. Martin grabbed for one of the photo albums that were in the box. This was the pictures of the damaged plane. It's final resting position was a bit bizarre. It looked like the plane was bowing. The landing gear on the wings could hold the fuselage but the front end was tilted forward. Martin tried to figure out why. He flipped past pages of the interior fuselage till he found the pictures of the runway. 

It was obvious Douglas was coming in too fast. He couldn't slow the plane down enough. The first time landing gear touched the runway was the fourth taxiway. Then the skid marks started. The wheels almost looked liked they were skipping. 

_Douglas thought he was going to run out of runway. ___

The final resting place of the plane proved that Douglas had no runway left. The plane was flashing it's tail at Northern Perimeter Road and the marking 27R was thirty meters behind. Douglas had to turn the plane onto a taxiway keep it on tarmac. The partially extended nose gear had chewed a twenty meter gouge before the plane finally stopped. 

"Martin."

Douglas was holding a handcrafted bamboo box. Martin cleared off a spot in front of him. 

"I had it specially made." 

Douglas' logbook was nestled within crushed blue velvet. The smell of leather immediately hit Martin's nose. It was a very custom logbook. The cover was blank. The first page was scripted with calligraphy. 

_Herein lies the flying adventures of Jordan Snee and Douglas Richardson. ___

The rest of the book was an elegant mix of a traditional logbook, flight plans, journal and scrapbook. Every detail one could think about for a plane was catalogued. Not only the plane but it's pilots and flight crew. Douglas' first divorce was finalized three months into the book.

_30/06/92: Flew into Tokyo. Jordan, Matt and Simon took me out for sushi and saki. Wanted to "Purge my soul of nasty divorce."  
01/07/92: Never drinking that much saki again. Purged a lot more than my soul. Apparently I can manage melancholy and hyper at the same time. Was woken up by the three above demons with tea and herbs to cleanse my body from the purge. ___

Martin laughed. Douglas leaned over to see what struck him funny. 

"Not my finest couple of days. Many legends came from that trip." Douglas stopped to laugh. "To this day I still don't remember sixty percent of what went on."

Weddings, funerals and a lot of births were documented. 

"Five births in ten months?" 

"The love was flowing like wine in everyone's families around me, Martin. I learned a battered soul can be soothed with enough pregnant women, nervous fathers and new life."

Martin immediately thought of the few times he had met Douglas' daughter. Douglas lit up around her and she was always able to totally relax around him. They were each others Sun and Moon. Martin had a brief vision of Douglas dancing his daughter up to the alter for her wedding. Then nestling between Carolyn, Arthur and himself trying, unsuccessfully to keep it together for the rest of the ceremony. 

"Martin?"

"Sorry, Douglas. What about Jordan?" 

"He was a confirmed bachelor till the day he died. Lots of women and a few men would have gladly given all to have changed that fact. He built his family. I was blessed in ways I'm still figuring out by being part of that family. His true love was flying. He was the one that taught me everything I truly needed to know about taking to the air." 

Martin flipped back to the first flight listed in the book. 

_29/02/92: Couldn't sleep. To nervous. Walked plane for an hour before Jordan appeared. His plane. Not mine. Flight to Christchurch. On a leap year? What a way to get introduced to a Captain._

_01/03/92: Fantastic Bloke! I'm still nervous because I don't want to disappoint him. He wants to teach. I'm eager to learn. ___

"You were nervous?" 

"Of course I was. I had flown a few flights with other people. Air England was passing me around. To see how I operated. Jordan was looking to permanently pair up with a FO. That flight was my test. I was a wreck. This guy was a legend in Air England. Flying for 15 years with 3 different airlines by that point. We bonded somewhere over the Indian Ocean. The rest you already read."

Martin flipped through the rest of 1992. Jordan was solidifying his crew. He commanded with a gentle hand. That did not mean Jordan didn't pull out the wrath of God when he needed to. He had a whole crew of strong personalities. 

Douglas' wasn't the only writing in the logbook. The cabin crew who were listed in the AAIB report were also putting notes in. From the writings Jordan was immensely loved and occasionally feared. Martin kept flipping forward in the book.

_07/03/93: WE GOT A NEW PLANE!!! Air England gave us their brand new 757-200!  
We, of course, all kept ourselves very proper during the presentation of the keys. We were officially labeled "The Seven Wonders Crew". After all was said and done we were left alone with her. ___

Martin read the very enthusiastic entries that followed from all seven of them. The best had to be from Jordan.

_As I sit in my brand new flight deck, I can hear the six of you crawling all through our new home. The shouts of "Captain we now have (?). Captain this has (?)." fill me with so much joy. It is hard to articulate. When I get you all herded together I will tell you that this is my first new plane...ever. I always dreamed of being given this privilege. I couldn't have done it without you six. Thanks for making this old pilot the happiest man in the world. ___

Douglas was reading over Martin's shoulder. 

"Really? His first new plane?"

"Yes. Jordan had never had that privilege till that day."

"What happened when he told you? Did you believe him?" 

"Not right away. Jordan always flew "used" planes. He said it was the difference between adopting a dog and adopting a puppy. You know the basic temperament of the dog. The puppy is a mystery. Jordan said we were all experienced enough to train her. Keep reading Martin."

Martin read short entries from the five cabin crew. They all accepted responsibility to train this new plane. Olivia and Patty making particular note of "our five big, brave Titans" coming apart from the shear joy of it all. Martin smiled. 

"Tears of joy. Honestly shed are a beautiful thing." Douglas stated.

Martin looked at Douglas and he looked so much younger. The memories softening his features. 

_08/03/93: Christened her Metis. Titaness of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness, and wisdom. Mother of Athena. Her call sign will be GMEIS. ___

Douglas watched as Martin silently read. The boy absorbed information like a sponge. Douglas closed his eyes and filtered through the memories of those wonderful ten days. They flew Metis five times before they had any passengers. The shake down flights.  
One flight to Warsaw. One flight to Paris. Then Acapulco. Three days of sun and fun.

While Douglas was mentally soaking up the Mexican sun, Martin was reading about the aftermath. Martin read the scrawled words and wanted to cry.

_Metis how could you? All I was trying to do was get Jordan help and get my souls on the ground. What did I do to make you detest me?!!_

_Douglas you did nothing wrong. You got us all down. (Olivia)_

_You were the only reason any of us survived. (Patty)_

_Easy mate. These things sometimes happen. (William)_

_I know you don't want to hear this now but to these passengers and us you are a hero. (Matt)_

_All of the above plus you really need to teach me how you did that mule kick that got the door open. (Simon)_

_When you finally wake up I'm going to wheel myself in your room and slap you silly. You broke your wings. Dammit. Not your fault. Our five muses were doing everything they could. You all need to be commended. I was hoping, at least Herc would have known better. I'm going to "talk" to the other senior pilots. You should have been with them that night. I promise you Douglas. I will get you airborne again._

Martin flipped through the rest of the book. Jordan couldn't professionally fly anymore. His heart couldn't take it. Jordan took months to get Douglas comfortable again. He was allowed to get the rest of his crew flying again. The book ended with Jordan's death five years later. Martin gently closed the book and put it back into it's box. 

"Douglas. I need you to tell me what happened. I need to hear this from you."

Douglas' eyes flew open to Martin's quivering voice. Martin's face was streaked with tears.

"Steady, Martin. I'm ok. I'm right here. All six of us have had long careers. It all worked out."

"What did Jordan mean by you broke your wings? The planes wings were fine. I still don't know how you got Daedalus."

Douglas was wiping Martin's face with a tissue. 

"Martin. I just need you to center yourself. Ok?"

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It is all ok. Now listen."


	4. Sand and Sky

"Martin please tell me what is on your mind."

Douglas was going to ask if the tears that Martin couldn't quite stop were from the scrapbook. Douglas then realized that was an unanswerable question. Martin was a raw nerve ending right now.

"Martin you want me to tell you what happened on the plane?"

Martin shook his head yes. 

"Ok. I will. Martin listen to me well. It is ok that you are in this condition. I was also. Difference being I snuck away. I just wanted to be alone. I shouldn't have been. I assured everyone I was just tired. I was safe in my flat and they could check on me in the morning. Which I was and they did." 

"I understand Douglas.(sniff) I don't blame GERTI."

"Good. Nor should you. GERTI and the goose had a midair collision."

"Do you still blame Metis?"

"No. I did for a while though. Jordan talked me through it. That night I blamed myself for everything. The Universe hated me. Metis was going to make me watch a man I loved and admired die. Also five of my best friends and 173 souls that were in my care be destroyed because I was a horrible pilot."

"That is why you put the privacy order out."

"Yes. I didn't need the press poking at me when I couldn't deal with anything at that point. Then I just never lifted it."

Martin could see a dark shadow come over Douglas. 

"Douglas?"

"Sorry Martin. I need to show you something."

Douglas grabbed one of the photo albums. Injuries to the passengers and crew. 

"Martin. I want you to look at these photos. They were of me when I was brought into hospital. I don't want them to frighten you. I feel the need to show them to you."

Martin looked at the first picture. A tall, blond man, who was clearly very upset, was carrying someone wrapped in a blanket.

"That is Simon. He had carried me from my flat to Olivia's car then into the hospital. Wouldn't let go of me till the Doctor's came."

Douglas kept the next photos close to his chest. These were the graphic shots. 

"Martin promise me that you will never refuse treatment at hospital if something like this happens to you."

Martin hesitantly agreed and Douglas handed the pictures over one by one. 

_Douglas broke much more than his wings that night. _Martin thought.__

"Every injury you see was made much worst by the fact that they couldn't touch me for almost 10 hrs after I should have been treated. The most dangerous being the concussion."

"What is that picture?" Martin asked as he pointed to one last picture Douglas was pressing to his chest. 

Martin noticed that Douglas' face flushed with colour as he handed it over.

The picture was of Simon sitting on the exam table cradling Douglas. Matt, Olivia, William and Patty were flanking him. The blanket had just been peeled away from an unconscious Douglas. Hair unarranged. His eyes and cheeks were swollen. He was in a tee shirt and shorts. Wrists bruised. Feet blistered and red. Douglas was blushing because Daedalus was clutched to his chest. He looked stripped and raw. No hint of the Sky God here.

"The last thing I remember was getting royally cross at myself. I wanted to start breaking things. I took Daedalus and threw him on the couch. He landed upside down and then I hit him with the alarm clock. I felt the need to apologize to him. Don't know why. So I went over and picked up the clock. It was 4:17am. As soon as I picked Daedalus up, I collapsed on the couch. I asked him why I couldn't fly then...well. (sigh) I woke up a day later."

"How long we're you in hospital for?"

"Five days. I didn't climb into a plane again for two months. I wasn't put on the flying roster till July 20th."

"Is that when you were promoted?"

"Heavens no, Martin. I refused." 

Martin looked confused. Douglas wanted him to piece it together himself. Douglas placed a picture in Martin's hand. It was of the seven of them having a bonfire and picnic on the beach. They all looked full of life. 

"We had a beach party the second night we were there. Didn't matter if we drank. We weren't due to fly for another 30 hours. More than enough time to get over the hangover. We had a blast."

"Looks like it." 

"We left the beach at about 3am. I woke up to Patty and Olivia trying to bounce me out of bed at about 2pm."

Douglas gently groaned in pain and grabbed his head. Martin laughed.

"You would think I would have learned what liquors I could drink together. Obviously not. We all returned to the beach. Perfect cure for a hangover. Beautiful sunset that night. Mother Nature lulled us all into a deep sleep that night. We were all feeling hale and hearty when we took to the air."

Martin dug in the box again. He pulled out the micro cassette recorder. 

"It should all be on here. Your first mayday was less than an hour before you landed."

"Yes it was. Martin, you are forgetting something. What is the length of the CVR recording?"

"Two hours mandated."

"Since when?"

"2008. Oh. So what is on here?"

"Thirty minutes."

"It was a good,normal flight. Nothing noteworthy. We were all looking forward to a few days home."

"Sleep in your own beds?"

"Quite." 

Martin watched as Douglas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Martin scooted a bit to face Douglas. 

"Jordan and I were in the middle of a complex game of name switching between actors and actresses in movies. Who could do it in the least amount of changed letters."

Martin suddenly looked excited.

"We should try that one."

Douglas smiled at Martin and continued. 

"At about 17:10 Jordan started to go very pale. He excused himself. Patty said he was getting sick. Of course we all joked it must have been a bad fish. Jordan came back to the flight deck and said he had the worst case of heartburn he could remember. Jordan called back to see if someone could get something to settle his stomach. Will got him an antacid and we continued our game. About 5 minutes later he started rubbing his jaw. I started getting an uneasy feeling."

"Medical student?"

"Yes. But not enough to put it together yet. Jordan turned to me and excused himself again. I took one look at him and knew something was very wrong. I engaged the Auto Pilot. I actually let go of the control column and kept him in his seat. I turned around and quietly got Will and Olivia in the flight deck."

"Why those two?" 

"Least likely to panic. Not that any of them would."

_Most likely to keep you calm. _Martin thought. "I understand."__

"I gently asked if we had a doctor on the plane. They both left. Jordan had started sweating and had trouble breathing. My mind was running through how quickly I could get him on the ground. What the nearest airport was. Then Jordan said something that put the Fear of God into me."

_"What?"_

_"Douglas?" ___

_"Yes, Captain?" ___

_"Ever heard that phrase about an elephant turning you into a settee?" ___

"I froze. My mind started putting the puzzle pieces together. Heart attack. The door opened and Will walked in with Dr. Snow."

_"Douglas this is Dr. Snow. What's going on?"_

_"Doctor I believe this man is manifesting the symptoms of a heart attack. Can you please check him out?" ___

_"Jordan. This is Doctor Snow. He is going to check you out." ___

_"Douglas what did I tell you about pulling things out of whole cloth?" ___

_"If I am then I will clean Metis for a month." ___

"They took Jordan out and laid him in the galley. Simon had found a second doctor. I was attempting to stay calm."

"All of the others said you were like a rock."

"Martin. You can look totally composed outwardly. The dangerous part is if you loose control of this." 

Douglas reached over and tapped on Martin's forehead. 

"Will came back in and said I was right."

_"Mayday. This is Golf, Mike, Echo, India, Sierra."_

_"Mayday acknowledged Golf, Echo, Sierra. What is your mayday?" ___

_"Possible heart attack on board. Requesting best landing location." ___

"I wanted so bad to go back and help. But I had to fly the plane."

Martin looked as Douglas became very agitated. Martin reached over and patted his knee. Douglas gave him a small smile and continued.

"Heathrow was the easiest. Better facilities. So I kept on course. I kept asking for updates."

_Jordan is now being attended by two doctors and Simon. Jordan hears the constant request from Douglas and becomes annoyed._

_"Will, please go up there and tell him to shut the bloody hell up. I'm fine." ___

Martin watches as Douglas sighs. Douglas' voice becomes very soft and gentle. 

"Will came up and told me what Jordan had said."

_"Of course, Sir."_

Jordan smiles to the intercom. __

"I heard Jordan croak out; that's my boy. I will admit Martin, it took everything I had not to burst into tears."

Martin pushes Daedalus into Douglas' lap. Douglas' mouth quirks into a small smile.

"Before you say that would have been ok. Yes and no. Yes a few tears at that point would have been probably a relief. But I knew it wouldn't have been just a few. Jordan was dying three meters behind me. I had the power to save him. So I put my spine back in place and asked ATC to clear a path for me. Which they did."

Douglas reaches for the micro cassette player and checks the tape is rewound.

"Everything was calm for 2 minutes. Then everything went white."

The first sound out of the player sounds like crinkling tin foil. Martin can hear a few gasping breaths.

_"What the hell...can't focus." ___

Martin can hear Douglas lean back in his seat. Then a pounding on the flight deck door.

_"Douglas..what just happened?" ___

The door opens

_"Patty I think we just got a little close to a lighting bolt. Cabin crew to the flight deck."_

_"Douglas, your eyes." ___

_"Patty please." ___

Martin can hear the others come in. 

_"Listen everyone. We possibly just got hit with a lightning bolt. I need you all to check Metis over. Tell me if you find anything out of sorts."_

_"Douglas, you can't see can you?" ___

_"Matt we promised not to lie to each other. Everything is blurry but I can fly. Please. I need you all to help me. I swear on my life that I can handle this but you guys have to handle the rest." ___

Douglas' voice was calm but quiet. A resounding "Yes, Sir!" burst from the speaker.

_"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your First Officer Douglas Richardson. I hope you all enjoyed the little light show. If you require any assistance kindly flag down one of the cabin crew. Otherwise, we should be landing at Heathrow within 30 minutes." ___

The Sky God had returned for the address. 

_"Douglas, the ceiling of the forward galley is warm." ___

Martin could hear two people sniffing the air.

_"Douglas do you smell smoke?"_

_"Yes, I do. Check the vent Simon. Do you see any smoke?" ___

No answer came. Just the sounds of shuffling in the flight deck.

_"Simon,... what?" ___

Douglas' voice becomes muffled. 

_"You are going to need that."_

_"Christ! Ok I'm going to lower the air conditioner so that the smoke stays up here. No need to frighten the passengers." ___

Sounds of more shuffling.

"Simon gave me a hug."

Martin then hears both Simon and Douglas launch into a blessing.

 

_May your airplane rise up easily into the sky,_

_May the wind always be a tailwind, ___

_May the sun shine warm upon your face (But don’t forget sunblock if you are in an open cockpit plane) ___

_And the rains never so hard that it compromises safe VFR flying (and is just enough to wash the bugs off your airplane) ___

_And until we meet again, ___

_Remember to always hold your hand out so as to touch the face of God. ___

_God Bless, fly safe and have fun being a pilot. ___

_"See you on the ground Douglas." ___

_"Good Luck Simon." ___

Martin hears the cabin door close. 

_"Mayday. This is Golf, Mike, Echo, India, Sierra."_

_"Mayday acknowledged Golf, Echo, Sierra. Is this concerning the heart attack?" ___

_"Negative. We were struck by a lightning bolt. There is smoke in the flight deck. The fire is located somewhere above the forward galley." ___

Martin hears stunned gasps from ATC and Douglas' quiet breathing.

_"Not your evening is it, Golf, Echo, Sierra?"_

_"I would say not, ATC. I would say not." ___


	5. Gravity

_"Flight 462. Please keep channel open."_

_"Copy ATC."_

Douglas turns off the tape for a moment, closes his eyes and takes a big breath. Martin is becoming afraid this might be too much for Douglas. Not sure what to do, he waits until Douglas opens his eyes.

"This is where it gets complicated." Douglas says with a sad smirk. "That is one thing they never explain. How quickly everything cascades out of control. You have about half a second to think. If that."

Martin mentally rewound the bird strike. Douglas was twenty steps ahead of him. Martin felt Douglas gently pat his shoulder.

"Martin, what happened to us was the way it should happen. Hopefully, someone in the flight deck has dealt with this before. If not, the two pilots just work it out."

Martin just nodded his head.

"Martin, if I wasn't there, you would have worked everything out. It would have just taken a few moments. Those moments really wouldn't matter. The starboard engine was already useless."

Douglas watches the light go on in Martin's eyes.

"So a few moments to correctly figure out what is happening is time well spent." Martin states proudly."Also decide a course of action and stick to it. You can second guess yourself straight into the ground."

Douglas gives Martin the biggest smile he has ever seen.

"That's correct. Very good, Martin. Very good."

Douglas diggs into the box and finds a second micro cassette player.

"ATC started rolling another tape on me after the second Mayday. I didn't know this till about a week later. They decided to find one of the Controllers we personally knew."

"A friend to talk you in?"

"Yes. It was a big comfort."

Douglas turns on the second recording. Martin can hear the control tower at Heathrow.

_"What the hell is going on!?"_

_"Easy Hector. Listen Flight 462 has had one hell of an hour."_

_"Flight 462? God Dam, Nathan! Do you mean Metis?"_

_"Yes."_

Martin listens as Hector is filled in. Lots of angry grunts and groans fill in between the words. Douglas' calm voice interrupts.

_"ATC This is Golf, Mike, Echo, India, Sierra. Please copy."_

_"Copy Golf, Echo, Sierra. Please report condition."_

_"Hydro systems are failing. I have lost the Auto Pilot. There are flames coming from the air vents up here. I've turned off the air conditioning so the smoke and fire stay up here. No need to frighten anyone."_

_"Wise course of action. Please continue with updates."_

_"Thank you ATC."_

Martin can hear Douglas temporary sever the link with ATC. Hector immediately takes over.

_"Where are they, Nathan?"_

_"Thirty-two kilometers from approach."_

_"Get those nearest to us on the tarmac as soon as possible. Then everyone who can goes into a holding pattern. We need to clear a runway."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Get Chris up here to handle the excess."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Time Log is 17:58."_

Martin can hear shuffling and a door opening. Chris is quickly filled in.

_"Oh my God, Hector. What do you need me to do?"_

_"Handle the landings and just back us up."_

Martin can hear Chris' ragged breathing.

_"Easy, Chris. You and Nathan know what to do here. I have total trust and confidence in both of you. We all trained to do this. Let's get our crew back and all our souls home."_

_"Yes, Sir!"_

Douglas now turns off ATC and switches to Metis.

_"Good Evening Golf, Echo, Sierra. This is your cruise director Hector Gonzales. I will have the pleasure of assisting you this evening. Let.."_

"Wow! Douglas! I didn't know it was "The Hector"."

Douglas stops to laugh.

"Never heard him called "The Hector"."

"He is an ATC legend. He trained some of the best ATC people. That are now worldwide."

"Yes he did Martin. He was and still is a killer bocci player. Introduced Herc, myself and many others to opera. Also Hector is blessed with a singing voice that can alternately woo almost any human alive or make the very angels weep. "Work brilliantly. Play with abandon. Love with all your being." That has been been his lifelong motto."

Martin's mind immediately flashes back to the logbook. The entries describing Jordan's funeral. They had all mentioned Hector singing one of Jordan's favorite arias. Douglas hits play again.

_"this evening. Let me introduce your assistant cruise director Nathan Fillmore. We are honored to help you through the landing procedure."_

The next twenty seconds of the tape are filled with multiple roars of laughter. Douglas' and the cabin crew's feeding in from the intercom.

_"How can I help Douglas? How is the old man?"_

Martin can hear Simon's voice.

_"Jordan is hanging in there. Good to hear your voice Hector."_

Douglas pauses the tape.

"I should have told you that we had a small First Class section. Sixteen seats. No one was booked in First Class. Jordan was laid out in the First Class galley. So we had a buffer between what was going on and the passengers. Which helped a great deal."

_"Always happy to spread the love, Simon. Douglas talk to me."_

Douglas is fighting a smile as he switches back to the ATC recording.

"The following few minutes are much better on their recording."

_"My stick is slow to respond, Hector."_

_"Douglas. Your in a very stressful situation. Your stick isn't working because your electrical system is all frizzed out. It is just all the stress, Douglas. But I wouldn't worry about that right now."_

Hector's words are delivered perfectly deadpan. Martin can hear Nathan's and Chris' stifled laughter. Then a groan. Followed by a mixture of coughs and laughs.

"That is Jordan?"

Douglas nods. The next sounds are the light stomping of feet followed by an airy, high pitched giggling.

"Olivia?"

Douglas shakes his head.

"Patty?"

Douglas indicates no again. Martin notices that Douglas starts to blush and lowers his head to stare at Daedalus.

_"Hector! Your going to kill our two pilots."_

Martin can hear Patty dissolve into laughter after yelling at Hector. The giggling was still in the background.

"That is you!?"

"Yes, Martin."

"How?"

Douglas just shrugs.

"I think this is how I got all my culminated stress out."

Hector gives him a moment.

_"Douglas? Are you back with me?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Good. See if your landing gear responds."_

_"Simon quietly tell everyone to keep an eye out for the landing gear."_

_"Ok, Douglas."_

There is just Douglas' quiet breathing for a minute.

_"Did you guys see the main landing gear lower?"_

_"Yes. Douglas they are both fully extended. We also felt the pins click."_

_"Good. I'm going to try the nose gear."_

Martin can hear the telltale thud of the nose gear dropping. The pins clicking into place would have been quieter.

_"Did anyone hear or feel the pins click?"_

_"Douglas, we thought we felt something but we can't really tell."_

_"That's ok, Matt. Thanks."_

_"Hector our main landing gear is fully extended and locked into place. The nose gear dropped but none of us can tell if the pins engaged."_

_"Quite alright, Douglas. Back in a moment."_

_"Copy."_

_"Chris, Nathan who is the closest to them?"_

_"Air England 375."_

_"Ah, the mighty Hercules. Thank you Chris. How are the landings going?"_

_"Three more to get down then the rest can either be diverted or just circle for a while."_

_"Good job."_

_"Golf, Kilo, Whiskey this is ATC do you copy?"_

_"ATC. This is Golf, Kilo, Whiskey. We copy. Is that you Hector? What can we do for you?"_

_"Herc can you help me with a mayday?"_

_"Certainly. Who is it?"_

_"Metis is having a bad night."_

Martin closes his eyes and listens. Hector is now coordinating at least twenty five people with the help of Nathan and Chris. Herc and Neal are the last to land. Douglas just let the recordings play through till the tower fly by. Douglas made to speak but was cut off by Martin.

"Douglas. Wait."

"Martin?"

"How did you keep the passengers from finding out that something was wrong with Metis till you made the announcement?"

Douglas just smirked.

"How could they know? We were all calm. All they saw was a flash of light."

"You had a hole in the fuselage. Automatic decompression."

"What had ATC just finished doing for me before Metis was struck?"

"Clearing you a path to come in quickly. Why would that....Oh. What was your altitude?"

"3832 meters."

"Why change the air conditioning?"

"We all felt something. We had lost compression but right then we didn't know from where. Remember my boards were fried. I knew where the smoke was coming from. I knew how to keep it from the passengers. So that is what I did. Trust me. There was a lot of smoke in that flight deck. That is why Simon said what he did. We were not going to see each other till we were on the tarmac."

Douglas watches a shiver go through Martin.

"That door closing would have been the scariest moment, to me."

"Why Martin?"

"You were utterly alone. Everything rested on your shoulders. No one was there for you."

"Cue the creepy organ music."

"Douglas! I am serious."

"So am I Martin. I wasn't utterly alone. I have Heathrow and the entire plane in my ears. If that door had to open, the smoke was going to be the least of my worries. Your correct about "no one was there for me". We were all for each other. Yes I was the one who knew how to fly but I couldn't do it without everyone else backing me up. Martin it is a hard earned skill. Not magic. We will discuss this more later. Understand?"

Martin hesitantly agrees.

"Do you want to hear the end?"

"Yes, Douglas. Please."

 

"This was the scariest part for me. The bolt had nearly blinded me. My flight deck was filled with smoke and Hector wants me to buzz the tower. I understood why. But now the passengers knew something was wrong. So the atmosphere on Metis was very tense. I didn't want to clip the tower. Also, I'm going to turn off the tape from Metis. Only has two minutes left. The tape from ATC kept rolling till we were out of Metis."

Martin nods then Douglas hits play.

_"Hector?"_

_"Douglas, you didn't hit us. Herc and Neal told you everything wrong with Metis. Care to try runway 09L/27R?"_

_"Why not."_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are going to do a trial run at the landing strip. So don't be alarmed. Thank you also for your patience. Planes sometimes have very bad days."_

Martin can hear Douglas doing a couple of deep breaths. Patty comes over the intercom.

_"Douglas they said your welcome."_

"I lined Metis up and brought her down to fifty feet above the runway. It was like a car with bad alignment. Kept pulling to the left. At one point I wasn't even over the runway. So I was figuring out how to correct her. I pulled up and made a wide circle. Had to let everyone get ready."

_"Greetings everyone. I am going to circle till everyone is set to land. I again apologize for our plane having a rough night."_

Herc's voice comes in from the tower.

_"Stop apologizing Douglas. You are a pilot not a wet nurse."_

Martin gasps and Douglas stops the tape.

"How could he say that to you?"

"Everyone was hyped up. Herc included. Also he tried to make a point. If it makes you feel better, Jordan gave him a beautiful black eye about a week later. Are you starting to understand why Herc rubs me up the wrong way sometimes? And..."

Douglas turns back on the ATC recording. Hector sounds incensed.

_"Out of my tower..now! Douglas is trying to calm his passengers. He doesn't need to hear something like that."_

Martin can hear Herc sputtering in the background. Herc leaves and Neil gets on the mike.

_"Douglas don't listen to him. He has been tetchy all day. You are doing what we swore to do. Keep our souls and crews safe and comfortable. Douglas... wing hug."_

Martin notices that Douglas closes his eyes, drops his head and slightly shrugs his shoulders.

Martin can hear Neal and Douglas do a couple of deep breaths together. Neal begins to softly sing.

_"Holding onto"_

Douglas quietly responds.

_"Words that teach me"_

Neal continues.

_"I will"_

Douglas whispers.

_"conquer space around me"_

They finish together.

_"So, maybe I'll win. Saved by zero."_

_"Neal..thank you."_

_"The sushi is on me. Now, get your arse down here."_

Douglas straightens up as he listens to his younger self laugh. Douglas leans agains the headboard and stretches out. Martin backs up a bit when he realizes what Douglas is doing.

_He is going to reenact the landing. Douglas is actually going to show me._

Douglas reaches behind himself and pulls the harness over his head and mask. Douglas shakes himself out and takes a few steadying breaths. Douglas closes his eyes and when he opens them again Martin can tell he is back on Metis.

_"Douglas we are ready when you are."_

_"Thank you Patty."_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. This time we are going to touchdown. When I say "brace" please relax into position. Then hold it. I will say this a kilometer or so before we touch ground. I will try to make this landing as smooth as I can. Does everyone understand?"_

The answer comes about ten seconds later.

_"Yes and they all wish you good luck."_

_"Simon tell them Thanks."_

Martin watches as Douglas' hands and feet come to life.

_The plane is pulling left. So Douglas has to increase thrust on the port engine to keep it straight._

Douglas' feet and legs are working the flaps.

_To keep him straight and slow him down._

Martin can hear the engines start to slow down on the tape. He can also hear the whistling of all the flaps opening. Martin watches as Douglas starts mimicking his own whispered words.

_"Come on. Please slow down."_

Martin knows why Douglas is looking scared and frustrated. Douglas has to keep a certain amount of engine speed going in order to keep the plane straight. But he has to loose as much speed as possible in order not to run out of runway.

_"Brace please."_

Douglas has been gently lowering Metis as close to the ground as the terrain will allow.

_"Slow down please Metis. Please."_

Martin can see Douglas tense a bit. Douglas starts really cutting the engines. Then Douglas' ankles push his feet gradually into the mattress.

_He just applied the breaks. But the nose is still up._

The sounds of the landing gear skipping down the runway fill his ears. Along with the noise of the flaps. The engines are still. Douglas is turning white in front of him.

_He is running out of tarmac. The plane still wants to turn left. No tarmac to the left. No engines to keep the plane straight._

Douglas grunts and starts turning right. The moment the nose drops a cacophony of noise starts. Nose gear digging a path into the taxiway. When the tarmac allows no more Metis violently stops. Martin can hear Douglas' head crack into the control panel. Douglas draws his legs up and buries his head between his knees.

_I'm probably the only other person he has done this with besides Jordan._

Douglas' breathing is very agitated. He is also shaking like a leaf. Douglas knows what is coming next and decides to let it happen. The one thing he couldn't do at the crash. Also what he couldn't seem to do when he reenacted this with Jordan and the crew. Martin rubs between his shoulders and Douglas starts to weep.

Martin stops the tape.

[](http://dragonsbain.tumblr.com/post/115112480070/hello-all-im-reposting-this-since-i-got-the)  
  



	6. Inner Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the readers of this little story. You will notice that I started with US measurements and changed to UK. I screwed up earlier. Special thanks to my friend Don. The man knows his planes. I have tried to research the techinal aspects of this story. Thanks to the Boeing website. This was supposed to be the last chapter. I let Douglas bleed. I thought that deserved it's own chapter.

Douglas thought he knew what was coming next. Far from it. If you had asked Douglas; "Have you dealt with the accident?". His honest answer would have been "Yes".

Douglas had talked about every aspect of the flight and landing with his closest friends. He had gotten physically ill numerous times just learning to trust his ability to fly again. But to actually let himself meltdown over his feelings concerning the entire incident, only twice. One where all seven of them got together and fueled by alcohol and food had a group nervous breakdown. Then once where Jordan let Douglas fall to pieces under his watchful eyes. Then began the process of putting Douglas back together again.

There was a blank zone that no one could touch. The period between touchdown and when Douglas was admitted to hospital. This is where all the damage was done. This is where Jordan led Douglas to again and again. Douglas would imagine himself in the flight deck. Imagine himself in his flat. He could guess what had happened. He could never feel it.

_Now next to the annoying little sod I was teamed up with it is going to happen._ Douglas thought angrily.

If Jordan had been present, he would have laughed at that. Douglas would eventually also. He cared for Martin like a little brother. That why it hurt so bad watching him come apart earlier. Making sure Martin was getting paid was only part of it. Douglas wanted to do everything correctly for Martin.

_Everything that wasn't done or I wouldn't let be done for me._

Douglas' body started sobbing at this point. His mind was trying desperately trying to sort out what exactly had broken him. He lost all confidence in his flying ability right here.

_Why? I did an almost impossible landing. I should have asked if there was another pilot on the plane. No consequence. It would have ended up the same way. Second pilot wouldn't have made the nose gear lock. Just two people with concussions._

Douglas just quieted his mind and thought.

Martin wasn't quite sure what to do. Douglas was truly sobbing but being quiet about it. Martin could guess at the reason why.

"Douglas if it makes you feel any better, I'm terrified for you. I can't imagine what you are experiencing now." Martin whispered.

_ Neither can I, Martin. That is why I have to figure this out. Just hang in there with me kiddo. _

Douglas decided to ask the question that he had never been able to answer.

_Why did it feel necessary to try and rip my own wings off eight hours later?_

The answer was immediate.

_I gave everything to METIS! I did everything right. The one thing... The one basic thing that I could trust was my ability to fly. The entire rest of my life could go to hell and I could always rebuild. I'm Douglas Richardson and I am an excellent pilot! METIS betrayed me!_

It all made sense now. His entire screw the rules attitude. Yes he was an excellent pilot. Many tens of thousands of people had trusted him with their lives. He had fostered many amazing pilots over the decades. He, in truth, was a flying time bomb. He had never really trusted himself past that point. He just faked everything really well. Two failed marriages. He had sabotaged and killed his career with Air England. Then hit the bottle, hard. Which had nearly killed him.

Martin watched as Douglas curled up even tighter and let out a strangled cry. Martin nuzzled his head into Douglas' shoulder and gently held the hand that had fallen to the bed.

Douglas could feel Martin press up against him. It was a balm to the rage he was feeling. Douglas let himself emotionally bleed all over that flight deck. He let himself feel all the fear, anger and betrayal that was overwhelming him.

_God this hurts. All the damage I did to myself because of this. I fucked up my life because of this. Douglas Richardson you are a bleeding idiot and a wimp._

"Easy Douglas. Easy. Your going to make yourself sick. I'm right here."

Martin was panicking a bit. Martin wanted so bad to just wrap Douglas up and comfort him. Like Douglas had done hours before. Martin physically couldn't do it. So he snuggled back into Douglas' shoulder, squeezed his wrist and mentally tried to hug him.

Douglas was starting to calm down, mentally. Jordan had always told him to make peace with what happened on this flight deck. If he could ever access the memory.

_METIS... You did nothing wrong. You were attacked. I was terrified. I felt betrayed and wounded. I blamed you. I also did nothing wrong here. I was so hurt that I lashed out at you and myself. I purposefully kept injuring myself to...feel better? That makes no dam sense._

Douglas stared at himself unconscious in the seat.

_I am blessed with an amazing daughter that is making and will continue to make the world a better place as she grows up. I taught seven people the inner secrets of flight. All of them are so by the book it would make Martin proud. Martin...I have so much I could teach you. If you would only listen and believe me. Not your fault Martin but mine. Maybe tonight will show you that I'm not all that bad. Or, at least, I have my reasons._

Douglas smiled to himself.

_I fiercely protect those I love and care for. Maybe I'm not that much of a screw up after all._

Douglas patted his unconscious younger self on the shoulder.

"You are going to be ok in the end. It will take twenty years, but it will happen. Time to wake up and get everyone off of this plane."

Douglas noticed for the first time the view from the windscreen. It was full of broken tarmac. But the sky should have been dark. He landed in the dark. It was a gorgeous red almost sunset.

_What the.._

Douglas opened his eyes and was wrapped in stunning variations of red. Martin was giving him a wing hug and didn't know it. Of course his wings matched the riot of auburn curls on his head.

_That is what calmed me down. Martin you beautiful neurotic mess. How do I explain these to you? You fought so hard to get your wings and you don't even know you have them. Good Lord, Martin named his company Icarus because he thinks that he isn't supposed to fly. Keeps waiting to fall from the sky. Martin what am I going to do with you?_

Douglas didn't want to scare Martin. Also Douglas, rather selfishly, didn't want Martin to remove his wings yet. He held still.

"Martin."

Douglas' voice came out very squeaky. How long had he been sobbing?

"Douglas? Are you ok?"

"It may not sound like it but, yes. How long have I been at it?"

Douglas was trying to calm his breathing.

"Only about ten minutes or so. Did you hear me?"

Douglas took a deep breath. Douglas was hoping that the hiccups he normally suffered from after a true crying jag wouldn't surface.

"Yes I did Martin. I really didn't mean to come unglued like that."

Douglas could feel his diaphragm start to spasm. The first few hiccups uncurled Douglas and Martin's wings disappeared.

_Crumbs, I'm just not going to get out of this with any dignity whatsoever, am I?_

"Douglas?"

"Apologies, Martin. ... I have a tendency..."

"It is OK. Douglas. What were you saying?"

"I just wanted to show you how ...I landed her. I guess it is still a bit of... a tender spot."

"Of course it is. If I understand this correctly, you haven't talked that much about it."

"I hope you understand why."

Douglas watched as Martin silently thought about everything. Douglas stretched out and cleared his eyes. Douglas watched as Martin sniffled and started shaking a bit.

"Is this going to happen to me Douglas?"

Martin honestly looked scared.

"Not if I have any...thing to say about it."

Martin sat quiet for a moment.

_That is what tonight has been all about. Douglas you total sod. All of this has been to make sure I am going to be ok. He has been carrying these wounds for 20 years. Douglas couldn't let the same happen to me._

Martin lowered his head and quietly stated.

"We are here for each other."

Martin could tell he said the right thing. Douglas was dumb struck. Douglas silently nodded and hid his face in his hands for a moment. Martin closed his eyes and felt a few more hiccups ricochet through Douglas.

_Let him get it all out. Now I know part of why he can be such a total bugger._

Martin felt like he was being hugged. Couldn't figure out why. Douglas hadn't moved.

"Douglas?"

Douglas just quirked a smile and shrugged. Douglas pointed behind Martin. Martin gave him a very confused look.

"Your telling me Daedalus touched me?"

Douglas couldn't pull off the innocent look. He did try though. Martin decided to play along. Daedalus found himself in Martin's lap.

"Daedalus I don't know who gave you to Douglas."

Douglas indicated the micro cassette.

"After you landed but before you got to your flat?"

Douglas nodded. Martin continued.

"They obviously wanted you to be his teddy. Daedalus you have to be the most ..."

Martin stopped and smiled.

"Daedalus in order for you to be a guardian spirt for him you have to be of the same stripe."

Douglas cocked his head at Martin.

"Heaven doesn't want either of you. Hell is afraid you two are going to take over."

The roar of laughter that erupted out of Douglas was wondrous. Martin was sure this was his true laugh because it mimicked Douglas' singing voice. A earthy baritone with almost tenor highs.

Douglas clapped Martin on the shoulder and stood up. Douglas exited the room, giggling all the way out. Martin just relaxed secure in the knowledge that they had both gone over the edge tonight.

Douglas came back about ten minutes later looking a bit more composed. Douglas handed him a glass.

"I think you will like it."

Martin sipped and smiled. 

"Apple juice and ginger soda. Also, have one."

Martin popped the small white bit of fluff into his mouth from the custom sweets box. Martin practically purred.

"Homemade marshmallows. Let's get out of the plane then I'll tell you all about Daedalus. OK?"

Martin nodded.


	7. Children and slides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop saying when the last chapter is. I'm such a horrible liar. Enjoy.

Douglas relaxed and turned back on the tape. The first minute or so was mostly silence. The first stirrings were from the crew and passengers. Martin could hear Patti, Olivia, Simon, Matt and William checking on everyone. Martin was rather shocked that there wasn't more fear and panic from the passengers. Especially, the children. The smoke was gradually seeping into the fuselage. Martin could hear William chatting to a few of the kids.

_"It is ok if you are scared. This is a bit scary."_

A few children answered William. Different words but the same basic thought. Douglas told us what was going to happen. You all did everything you could to keep us safe. Why should we be scared.

"From the mouths of... babes." Douglas stated quietly.

 _"We need to get one of these doors open."_ Patti stated.

There was much shuffling as passengers moved to free up the door aisles. The next voice was one of the doctors.

_"We need to get your Captain off of this plane."_

Simon was going to answer but was cut off by a very weak Jordan.

_"I haven't heard Douglas."_

The flight crew just stopped and all stared at the flight deck door. Smoke was seeping out from the door. This was the first time any of the passengers saw fear or concern on any of the crew's faces.

Hector picked up the thought.

_"Douglas...Douglas. Your down. Answer me."_

Silence answered everyone. Matt and Simon both tried the flight deck door. It was jammed and warm. The accident report would show that the fuselage slightly crumpled towards the nose. This shifted all the doors in their frames. Some were more jammed than others. None were opening easily. Matt, Simon and William all tried to force the flight deck door. Martin could hear the sirens.

 _"Douglas! You are going to have to push it out from your side."_ Matt yelled.

Silence. Hector spoke next. This was the first time Martin heard him sound slightly scared.

_"Douglas. Answer me. Cough or something."_

Silence.

_"Listen everyone! I need total quiet. Kill all the sirens."_

Hector's words were immediately obeyed. Hector blocked out any sound other than the one he wanted, Douglas' breathing. Hector had heard Douglas' oxygen mask crack on the tape. After twenty seconds he could hear very quiet breathing.

_"Douglas. This is Hector. Time to wake up. You knocked yourself out. Cracked your mask. Don't want to much smoke in those lungs of yours. Not good at all for your voice."_

"The first thing I remember was Hector telling me not to get smoke in my lungs."

"Douglas did Hector teach you to sing?"

Douglas just laughed. Only Martin could have picked that up.

"Yes he did."

Martin could hear Douglas start to take deep breaths.

_"Hector?"_

Martin could hear the various interjections of relief from the tower and Metis.

_"There you are. Your doors are jammed. Have to force your way out."_

Martin could hear as Douglas startled himself fully awake.

_"Is everyone OK?!"_

Simon answered him.

_"We are ok. A few bumps and bruises. Nothing to worry about. Now get out of that flight deck before you braise."_

Martin could hear Douglas trying to force the door.

"The flight deck was burning from above. I really didn't realize it at the time."

"Is this where you got the burns?"

"Yes. The wire insulation was burning above me. Cracked the fluid lines. All of it dripping on me."

Martin winced.

"I didn't feel any of it. I need to help get everyone off the plane. Especially Jordan."

_"Get away from the door! This isn't going to be gentle!"_

"I backed up as far as I could and rammed the door. This is where I messed my shoulder up."

Martin could hear Douglas grunt and hit the door and push. The door popped open and you could hear the whoosh of air on the tape. Douglas started laughing.

"Douglas, what's so funny?"

Douglas made for the logbook. He flipped to the entries after the crash. Martin stared reading. The crew all described what Douglas looked like coming out of that door. Cracked oxygen mask. Uniform burning in spots. Hair sticking up. Douglas went down with the door and rolled halfway up first class. Landing on his back and putting out all the flames. They all kept referencing a movie night. Martin wasn't getting the joke.

The next thing on the tape was a cheer of Yeah!.

"The kids on the plane. It was a beautiful sound to emerge to."

Martin could then hear the crew all burst into laughter.

"A few weeks before we decided to do a Godzilla movie night. I guess I looked like one of the scientists running from him."

Martin gave him a blank look.

"I had to be there."

"Yes you did. Trust me it was funny."

Martin rolled his eyes and nodded.

Douglas made to stand up. Matt stopped him.

_"Take this thing off."_

Matt took off the mask and gave his head a check over. Douglas' pupils were still blown out. Then the smoke had irritated them something fierce. Douglas had bit his lower lip at some point so that was bleeding.

_"I'm fine. Doors."_

Douglas walked into the main compartment.

_"Hello all. The plane compressed that way. The doors are jammed. We need to find one that we can see light through."_

Martin can hear a few parents telling their children to sit still and let the adults find it. Simon quietly told them to let the kids look.

_"We need all eyes, Mam. Please let them look. We all need to get off of here."_

Within a minute Martin could tell they found it.

_"Mr. Douglas!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Will this one do?"_

"A group of the children had gotten together and started checking out the doors one by one. So I walked over and checked it out. The smoke was being sucked out around the edges and I could see the emergency lights through it. It was the number two passenger door."

_"Quite nicely. Well done. Thank you."_

The tape was filled with another cheer from the kids.

"We then cleared those three rows. We all had a try at popping it open. Wasn't working."

_"Stop. Everyone get away from the door."_

_"Douglas?"_

_"Will. Just trust me."_

"What did you do? Why didn't they just pull it from the outside?"

"The rescue crews would take longer. They were ready if we couldn't do it. The smoke was starting to fill up the fuselage. I walked up to the door and started feeling around the frame for weak spots. I felt a few then stopped and cleared my head. I remembered Bruce Lee's quote about being like water."

Martin nodded that he understood.

"If smoke could get out, water could get out. So if I thought like water so could I. Not very sensible but I guess it worked. Matt was in the aisle behind me. Will was in the aisle in front of me and Simon was in front of me. I grabbed the top of the seats and kicked with both feet at once."

Martin could hear three thuds on the tape.

"Then I basically did a handstand on the seats and threw my entire body into it."

Martin could hear the door pop open.

_"Grab him!"_

"I nearly threw myself out with the door. I was halfway out the door before the guys grabbed me. So Olivia was not panicking."

"A four meter drop would not have been nice."

"No it wouldn't."

"Was Jordan the first off?"

"No Martin. Got all the passengers off first. Easier that way."

The next sounds on the tape were the passengers going down the slide. The kids could be heard giggling. Douglas smiled.

"Simon went down first. So he could catch everyone. Will and Matt were shoving the kids down with extra gusto."

Douglas' eyes darkened a bit.

"I went to Jordan after I got the door open. He was in really bad shape but was still awake. He told me I had done a great job. I wasn't feeling like it."

_"Douglas you dolt. Do you hear that?"_

_"What?"_

_"The children. They are having fun... during a plane crash. They didn't panic. That is because of our five muses but especially because of you. So stop beating yourself."_

Martin could hear Jordan start coughing, violently. Then suddenly stop.

"Jordan slipped into a deep sleep. It was his body protecting itself. For the second time, Martin, I nearly lost it. I didn't though."

_"Let me have him."_

"I carried him to Will and Matt. They took him down the slide. The two doctors followed him. I needed a minute so I started throwing our flight bags down the slide. The crews would get all the passenger's stuff later."

"What did you need to do?"

"What I did about 30 minutes ago. Make peace with what just happened. Thanks for that."

_So that is what was happening. More than explains your reaction._

Douglas and Martin exchange a warm smile.

"I wasn't sure then. So I just jumped the slide and found Neal. Told him I wanted a total media blackout on our seven names till things calmed down. Neal and Hector got that ball rolling then bundled us all off to the hospital."


	8. Paying it forward

"By the time we got to hospital, Jordan was already being prepped for surgery. I had all his medical papers. Hector let me out at the entrance. So the only thing on my mind was making sure Jordan was safe."

_"Mr. Richardson, thank you but we have all of Mr. Snee's paperwork already."_

_"He is allergic..."_

_The charge nurse hands over the papers to Douglas._

_"Everything in order?"_

 

"The charge nurse had a duplicate of the information I was holding. By that point, the rest had caught up to me"

 

_"Yes, thank you."_

_"I want to assure you all. We have our best heart surgeons scrubbing up right now. Your Captain is in the best of hands. We will update you when we have any information."_

_"Sorry for fussing so."_

_"Quite alright. Very understandable. Now we need to see to all of you."_

 

"The charge nurse started looking at me like a lab specimen."

"I am surprised she didn't have you in an exam room already. What with the condition you were in."

"Exactly. So I immediately found an out. Olivia had twisted her back trying to get the flight deck door open."

 

_"First up will be Olivia."_

_Douglas comes up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders. Olivia gives Douglas a predatory smile._

_"Please check her back."_

_"Douglas."_

_"I will get checked out as soon as I take a shower. I smell like a chemical dump."_

_"Of course. Mr. Richardson the showers are down this hall. I'll tell them to let you in. Olivia this way please."_

_Olivia's elbow and Douglas' ribs come into very solid contact with each other. Douglas winces and lets out a small grunt. Olivia, Patty and the nurse disappear through the door. Douglas waits for the door to close then drops into a seat and starts nursing his side._

 

Martin smiles and tries not to laugh.

"Sorry, Douglas."

"You are fine Martin. No one else was giving me any sympathy. I did deserve that hit."

 

_"Bloody hell. I forgot how hard she can hit."_

_"Douglas. That was a very sod move. You need to be checked out."_

_"Yes, Simon. I need to get clean first."_

 

"Neal escorted me to the showers. Hector was watching over all of us. While all this was going on, Herc and David West, the head of Air England, were coordinating everything at Heathrow."

 

_"Captain Shipwright we have the passengers in the conference room. There are a few teams of emergency medical personnel checking out the injuries."_

_"Yes Sir. What are the injuries like?"_

_"Mostly bumps and bruises. Some smoke inhalation. Thankfully nothing serious. We are transporting a few to Royal Brompton & Harefield just to be safe."_

_"What would you like me to do?"_

_"Captain, our Seven Wonders crew has put a media blackout order in place. We have to tell the passengers who they can and can't talk to. Plus the AAIB is coming any time now."_

_David notices Herc wince._

_"Problem, Captain?"_

_"That blackout order complicates things."_

_"Mr. West! Captain! Wait!"_

_David and Herc turn around to see Nathan running towards them._

_"Mr. Fillmore is everything alright?"_

_Nathan takes a moment to catch his breath. Nathan gives Herc a woeful glance._

_"Pardon Mr. West. You wanted an update. The AAIB is just arriving."_

_Nathan takes a deep breath._

_"Anything else?"_

_"Jordan just coded on the table."_

_"Oh my word." Herc gasped._

_Herc turned white as snow. For a few brief seconds Herc had a glimpse into what was driving Douglas and crew. Nathan noted this._

_Maybe Herc was having a bad day. Just as Neal said._

_"Captain. Mr. West. They.."_

_Nathan proceeds to mimic shock paddles._

_"Hector said something about the surgeons don't think they can do it more than once."_

 

"Douglas?"

"Heart disease runs rampant in Jordan's family. He never had shown any signs till then."

"Everything hit at once."

"Jordan would later say his heart needed a vacation. He was just cross it decided to keep him out of the loop."

A smile was exchanged and Douglas continued.

 

_"Is the crew ok?"_

_Nathan flashed back over the conversation with Hector. Simon and Patty immediately cracked. Douglas, who had just gotten out of the shower, had a sudden attack of nausea. Olivia, Will and Matt were in shock._

_"For what they have been though tonight, they are holding up remarkably well. They are representing Air England nobly."_

_"Excellent."_

_"Mr. West."_

_"Yes, Mr. Fillmore."_

_"That crew is a family. If Jordan doesn't make it.."_

_David suddenly understands all the looks being thrown between Herc and Nathan. David detours into a lounge._

_"Listen. From what I've been hearing from the passengers, especially the children, something very rare happened on that plane tonight. There was no panic. They are a remarkable crew. They are all silently bleeding for Jordan. I understand. I swear to you here and now, if Jordan passes, I will do everything in my power to help them try to heal. Also to honor Captain Snee's memory. Hopefully, Jordan will pull through. I am still going to help everyone of them recover. That is the least I can do."_

 

Martin watches as Douglas' eyes glaze over for a moment.

"Sweet thing for him to say."

"It was even better that he actually meant it. About two weeks later David told us that he would defend our privacy and look after us for the rest of his life. That he did."

 

_David can see his words cutting through Nathan and Herc._

_"Thank you, Sir."_

_"You are both welcome. Herc can you handle the passengers?"_

_"Yes, Sir. Would you like me to help with the AAIB later?"_

_"I would very much appreciate it."_

_The look on David's face makes them share a quick laugh._

_"Nathan please tell Hector to pass my regards to them all. Also tell them I want to talk with them later. I want to be there before AAIB gets to them. Soften the blow. If anything else happens, good or bad, I want to know."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

 

"What exactly caused Jordan's heart attack?"

"A blockage and an infection of the pericardial sack. Antibiotics and a stint repaired him. Except he could never fly professionally again. That nearly killed him. He flew a lot recreationally. His heart was permanently damaged. So he could never fly alone again."

Martin couldn't imagine not being able to fly.

"Don't be too sad for Jordan. He fixed me. That took about a year. Then he teamed up with a few stunt pilots."

"Wasn't that even more dangerous?"

"Jordan had to relearn the signals his body was throwing him. We were all a bit jittery for the first nine months or so. Jordan had very competent doctors that were willing to teach him the signs he needed to look for. Jordan was a very able student. We only had a few close calls. That was because he didn't want to land. Jordan fostered another ten pilots. The seven of us were put on Air England's accident response team."

"To investigate?"

"No. To help the pilots and crews in the aftermath. I guess Air England thought we kept ourselves together enough to show other crews how to do the same. Also we all understood what happens to this.."

Douglas places his hand on Martin's heart.

"and this.."

Douglas touches Martin's forehead.

"afterwards."

"That is an honor."

Douglas just shrugged. Martin started clicking the pieces in place.

"Douglas, when did they offer you your own command?"

"Six months after the accident."

"You told them no."

"Correct. Why do you think I did that?"

Martin closed his eyes and silently hoped he wasn't going to insult Douglas.

"You lost faith in your flying ability. You had a series of incidents all string together. Any one of then alone was within your grasp. All together was too much. So it was easiest to pin it on the fact that you shouldn't have been in the air."

"Yes. Anything else?"

_Come on Martin. Put it together. I can't say it for you._

"Even though everyone was praising you. You couldn't see it. You thought yourself a liability."

_Almost there. Not quite._

"Is this what the whole "breaking your wings" thing was about?"

"Yes. It is more than that though."

_He will get it. Just keep telling the story._

Martin nodded.

"What happened at Heathrow?"

 

_Herc walked into the conference room. It was busy but not chaotic. After getting everyone's attention Herc announces the privacy clause. The questions came furiously._

_"Why would the crew do that?"_

_"Is someone saying they did anything wrong?"_

_"They saved us. They are going to get punished for that!"_

_"Enough!" Herc bellowed._

_The passengers looked at him in shock._

_"Sorry. Everyone just take a deep breath and get comfortable."_

_The room quieted._

_"Thank you. It is a right after an incident such as this for the crew to request a media blackout. They have. So I am here to tell you none of you can tell anyone the crew's names. You may refer to them by their job titles."_

_"Why Mr. Shipwright?"_

_The question came from a young lady. Herc was not one to say; "Because I told you so." The passengers needed the truth._

_"What I am about to say is of a personal nature to the crew. I would hope you can keep this information amongst yourselves."_

_After the passengers agreed Herc gave a brief overview of what had just happened to them all. Stunned silence answered him. One of the fathers spoke first._

_"Captain we all understand why they shall remain nameless but is there anyway to thank them? We wouldn't be speaking to you if they hadn't amazingly kept themselves together."_

_Herc just sighed._

_"Tonight the only thing on their minds is Jordan's survival. If tomorrow dawns happily, then we can discuss something. I'm sure you understand."_

_"Yes, Captain."_

_Herc turned to the medical personnel for an update. Most of the passengers gave him prayers, love and hugs to pass along to the crew._

_"Everyone I also need to inform you that the AAIB is going to interview everyone of you. You can use the crews names with them. Before you leave give all your information to the Air England staff."_

_Herc makes his goodbyes and turns to leave._

_"Wait a moment Captain."_

_Herc is quickly surrounded by five children and a few parents. After listening to their request he reluctantly says yes._

_"How did you coordinate all this so quickly?"_

_"We own a flower and sweets shop."_

_"We own a toy store."_

_"All the children started putting together the idea before we were in this room."_

_"I applaud your efforts. Please understand if the situation at the hospital..."_

_The youngest girl Ella spoke up._

_"Captain. When my Grandam was really sick and passed last year. My best friend met me at hospital. She brought me a bear. It made me feel so much better."_

_Herc knew most of the crew could be defined as stoic. Simon was always considered the crew's heart. He was the only soft target. Tonight they were probably all soft targets. They all needed comforting. In the eyes of these passengers, it was their right and privilege to do just that. Repay some of what was given to them. Herc kneeled as he addressed Ella._

_"Just you five?"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Then let us proceed when you are ready."_

_A cheer arose from all the passengers. Herc just smiled._


	9. Fledging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherever you are. Whatever you celebrate. May this day bring you and yours Peace, Joy and Health. Enjoy.

"Douglas?"

"How long has it been since Metis touched ground? In the timeline?"

"About two and a half hours. At this point in the story Jordan has been in surgery for about an hour and a half. Take off about thirty minutes for restarting him and opening him up. This was exploratory surgery. They had to find the blockage."

"They still haven't gotten you back into an exam room yet?"

"Sure I was with Simon, Will and Matt. But, had they checked me out yet..no. Things just kept happening. When Jordan decided to reset my stomach rebelled. Simon's lungs did the same. So Neal calmed me down. I calmed Simon down. Hector and Neal were trying to keep us all corralled. Then Hector and Neal kept getting calls from David and Nathan. The blackout kept all our families and friends from getting an earful of bad news. Patty and Olivia started gradually calling everyone. They had to. We all had at least one person in our kin that was smart enough to know that we were all late getting home. Basically, every time a nurse started eyeing me, something else would take precedent."

"You were the innocent lamb."

Martin got a face full of pillow.

"Thought so, Douglas. Did you not tell me that you should have been checked?"

"Yes I did. Yes I should have. At the time, I was just getting grumpy and tired. I know now that it was the concussion, smoke inhalation and adrenaline. I really wasn't thinking. The charge nurse put us all in a nice big waiting room with four sofas and six big chairs. Hector was trying to get everyone else to close their eyes for a bit. We all were being lulled into cat naps. He kept waking me up. I know why. It just was not helping my attitude at the time."

_"Where are you keeping the airline crew?"_

_"And you are?"_

_David West head of Air England._

_David hands over his ID. The head of security takes David to the charge nurse._

_"How are they doing?"_

_"Your Captain is still in surgery. "_

_"Any more close calls?"_

_"No. They are trying to find the blockage. Jordan is in excellent hands, Mr. West."_

_"Thank you. The other six wonders?"_

_Hector had informed the nurses of the crew's nickname._

_"The biggest problem is they all inhaled too much smoke. Olivia twisted her back."_

_"What about Mr. Richardson? According to the kids he looked like a victim from a monster movie."_

_The charge nurse stops and glares._

_"He hasn't been checked out yet. He keeps "getting busy"."_

_David laughs._

_"Let me talk to them and I will hand him over to you personally."_

_"Thank you."_

Martin listens as Douglas recalls all of their reactions to David "trying not to make a big deal" about what just happened. Douglas stops a few times to steady himself.

_Now I'm feeling everything. I'm just pathetic. This has to be a record for delayed reaction._

"This is how I should have.... been that night. Then, I was just fussy and trying not to get cross. Everyone was starting to notice."

"Did David try to hand you over to the nurse?"

"Yes he did until the nurses were pulled from the room. We all got a bit concerned. Until David came back in."

_"Ladies and Gentlemen you have visitors."_

"None of us were up for the AAIB yet. We had to face them, sometime. So we all straightened up."

_"Ok. David let them in."_

_A group of five children enter the room each with a small bouquet and a gift bag._

"Not exactly what any of you were expecting."

"Definitely not. We all recognized them from Metis. Three little girls and two boys. Ages from 5-9. We were not entirely sure what was going on."

_Simon speaks up first._

_"Hello. How can we help you?"_

_A small blonde girl steps forward._

_"Hi I'm Melissa. This is Robert, Lance, Kiely and Ella. We wanted to come and check on you."_

"We were all smiling at that point. Melissa had obviously been picked as a spokesperson for the group. I think she was the eldest. We picked up on the fact that they all were told about Jordan."

_"We are ok, Melissa. Just waiting to hear about our Captain."_

_"We understand and wanted to come and Thank you all for...everything."_

"The kids started presenting the bags and flowers. Each of the bouquets had a card attached with the meaning of the flowers."

"Each bouquet was made to symbolize what the kids thought each one of you did?"

"Yes they were. Also accurately done. Heck, even Will started tearing up a bit. So they were all reading and getting hugged by the kids."

"What were the bags?"

"They each got a stuffed animal. Will got a meter and a half long Boa. Patty got a Wolf. Olivia got an Orca. Matt got a Grizzly bear. Simon got a Hummingbird. They were all laughing. I didn't understand."

_"I understand the flowers but what is the meaning of the animals?"_

_Simon turns and answers._

_"Sorry, Douglas. We had a conversation with the kids about what a favorite animal of ours was. You guys actually found a stuffed, toy hummingbird. Wow!"_

"All of them start playing with their animals and thanking the kids. Then the kids run to the door and Herc hands them this huge bag and three roses."

Douglas could see Martin beaming and petting Daedalus.

"Your turn."

"Yes but the kids got all serious. I found it a bit unnerving, at the time. Each one of the girls grabbed a rose. I sat on the floor. To be on their level. The girls individually presented them to me."

 

_"Mr. Douglas these tea roses symbolize gallantry and kindness."_

_"Which you showed during our flight."_

_"We wanted to ack..now..ledge your bravery and Thank you for keeping us safe."_

_"You are most welcome. I was just doing my job."_

_Robert and Lance walk forward with the bag._

_"We wanted to give you a guardian to watch over you. Like you watched over us."_

_Douglas opens the bag and pulls out a rather large stuffed animal that looks like a Harris Hawk._

_"This is Daedalus. We named him that because Daedalus didn't fall from the sky and neither did you."_

_Melissa steps forward._

_"When you are having a bad day he will always remind you of what you did and the people you saved."_

_"Thank you all. It was my pleasure."_

Martin now has a death hug going on Daedalus. Douglas digs in the box for a photo album at the bottom.

"Then this happened."

Douglas hands Martin a bigger and much better version of the photo in his wallet.

"Herc snapped a few pictures."

"Awwww. That is adorable."

Douglas gives Martin a smirk and rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, Douglas. Third time?"

Douglas picks up on the meaning and hands Martin a second picture.

"Is a charm."

Martin looks at the picture and immediately tears up. Douglas had all the kids in a collective bear hug. Douglas' face had a blush creeping across it and his eyes had glossed over.

"I lost it for just a moment. First time since this whole thing began."

"No one would have blamed you if you had."

"I know that, now. I didn't understand it then."

"Than why?"

"For two seconds I believed what the kids and Jordan had said. This is one of the reasons that I cracked at my flat. Then the head surgeon walked in."

_A few nurses shuffle the kids out of the room. The head surgeon walks in still in his scrubs._

"He explained what had caused Jordan's heart attack. How they were fixing it. What the damage was. Also the fact that Jordan wasn't going to fly again for quite a while. I don't think he had the heart to tell us that Jordan would never fly again. That was the other thing driving my sob fest later."

"But Jordan did fly again. Excellent patient?"

"Remarkable. Jordan was not going to be told he couldn't fly. He nearly gave the rest of us nervous breakdowns becoming airborne again."

"Had a second career becoming retired?"

"Correct."

"Then what happened?"

As Douglas starts to clean up the papers he notices Martin stifling a yawn.

"We couldn't leave the kids not knowing what happened. So I decided to find them and say Jordan would be ok."

_"Mr. Douglas?"_

_"I wanted to find you. Sorry you all were shuffled from the room."_

_Melissa answers._

_"We understand why. Is Jordan going to be ok?"_

_"Yes he is but it will take a while. A blocked artery and a infection around his heart have to be fixed first. Do you understand?"_

"Everyone understood. So I made my goodbyes and went back to the waiting room. We all had about twenty minutes to recover before the AAIB showed up."

"What did they do? What did they ask?"

Martin's endless curiosity was in a battle with his exhausted body. Within 25 minutes, Martin was laying down asking questions through closed eyes. Douglas, armed with parental knowledge, started softening his voice. If Douglas could lull his daughter to sleep, Martin wouldn't be a problem.

_Sleepy time Martin. We can finish later. You are doing much better than I was._

Martin was asleep in ten minutes. Douglas gently laid his left wing over him, as an extra soothing measure. Douglas was gently gathering everything back into the box. Douglas leaned up against the headboard and relaxed.

_"That's because Martin has you to handle him."_

_Douglas looked up and Jordan was standing near the foot of the bed._

_"I am asleep?"_

_"Yes, you are Douglas. We need to talk."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"You need to explain to Martin about his wings. Nothing was more traumatic for me than going into your hospital room and seeing what you had done to yours."_

_Douglas looked at his wing thrown over Martin. It took a long time for both of them to fill out again._

_"Douglas. Don't apologize. I know you understand. It ripped you open finding out that Martin doesn't think he should fly and the fact that he doesn't even know he has wings."_

_Douglas just nodded._

  
_"Douglas I know tonight has been extremely hard on you. You are doing this for him. It is also the beginning of your healing also. Remember that."_

_"Jordan stop."_

_"No, Douglas. You threw yourself into a black hole back then. I kept you at the event horizon. Nothing more. What did I tell you back then?"_

_"That we were going to get airborne together?"_

_"Yes and that happened. I just want you to truly feel the joy of flying again. Like what we did together. Martin trusts you with his life. Just because tonight happened doesn't mean your "Sky God" reputation is shot. You two will still want to kill each other."_

_Douglas cleared his eyes and laughed._

_"Now you can really teach him to fly. It will take longer. For for all his pride, Martin has never trusted his flying ability. You always had that spark."_

_"But.."_

_"I just fanned it into a bonfire. Stop hogging the warmth. Share it with him._

_"Thank you. Jordan."_

_"Your quite welcome. Martin has you and you always have me."_

_"Jordan!"_

_"No. Douglas you never shed tears unless you really feel it. I know that. Can't lie to me."_

_Douglas just nodded again. Jordan smiled._

_"You need to wake up. Martin is gradually awaking. Please talk to him."_

_"I will. Thanks."_

Douglas woke up to find Martin fidgeting under his wing. Douglas spoke softly.

"Martin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Keep you eyes closed."

Martin was still mostly asleep.

"Not a problem."

Douglas removed his wing and Martin whined.

"Why did you do that?"

"The hug felt good. You give nice hugs. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Douglas puts his wing back on top of Martin.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Do you still want to know what Jordan was referring to about "breaking my wings"?

"Yes."

Douglas gently placed both his hands on Martin's arm. Martin's sleepy brain wasn't thinking very quickly.

"Than gradually open your eyes and look at your arm."

"Ok. You are holding my arm with both your hands."

"Don't look up. What am I hugging you with then?"

"Ahhh. I don't know."

Martin sounded confused and frustrated.

"Look up, Martin and don't get scared."

Martin looked up to find a large multicoloured wing over him. It's twin was relaxed against the headboard.

"Douglas... you have wings. Tan, gold, brown with black strips on each feather. Like big owl wings. Am I asleep?"

"No you are not."

"Shared delusion?"

Douglas laughed.

"No. You have them also. I will show them to you."

"How? Can I?"

Martin was starting to babble.

"Every pilot gets them when you learn to fly. Also, yes you can touch them."

Martin reached for the end of Douglas' wing. He gently stroked the feathers.

"Oh my God. I can feel them! These are real!"

Martin wiggled out from under the wing. Douglas was still just calmly answering.

"I've been telling you that."

"How are they attached? Also, I don't have them."

"Yes you do. I have seen them.You can't see them because you have been listening to people say you can't fly. Which is horrible. You fought everything to get in the air. Your wings are well earned."

Martin not only heard Douglas' words but felt them also.

_You don't mean that._

"Martin, yes I do. A pilot's wings are connected to this."

Douglas puts his hand on Martin's heart.

"When did you see them?"

"What did you think stopped me crying earlier? I would have gone till I wore myself ragged."

"Like I did earlier?"

"Exactly."

"Are these how you got me to sleep?"

"Yes, they are the best comfort you can give. Works on fussy babies and neurotic pilots."

Martin just laughed.


	10. In the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone.

"Fussy babies? Are you talking about Bug?"

Douglas smiled. His MJN family accidentally picked up on his nickname for his daughter. Bug-a-boo. It made her laugh and Douglas blush. So of course, it was now her preferred name.

"Yes, Martin I am. According to her, I have always had wings. Never questioned it."

"Can everyone see them?"

"The best answer is No."

"The second Mrs. Richardson, Bug's mother, couldn't. Neither could Helena. About half of my relatives can see them."

"When was the first time you saw yours?"

"About two weeks after I got my EASA-PPL. Scared the hell out of me. Thought someone spiked my drink. Four of us were at dinner with our flight instructors Brian and Alex."

"What happened?"

"We all went back to Brian's flat. Where they explained everything. All four of us popped our wings that night. I was just first."

"Typical."

Douglas just smirked.

"How do I..?"

Douglas looked contemplative.

"Give me another wing hug. Like you did before."

After a few minutes Martin was getting frustrated.

"I have an idea. One moment."

Douglas disappeared from the room. He came back to Martin using the mirrors in the loo to look at his back.

"You won't see any bumps or anything Martin. It doesn't work like that. Come here."

Martin laid down on his belly. Douglas put a pillow under his head and handed him a photo album. Douglas sat down next to him.

"Bug's favorite photos?"

"Something like that. Just look and tell me if any pictures look strange to you."

Martin dove into the book. The pictures chronicled from Bug's birth to today. She also had some pictures of a much younger Douglas in there. Martin found quite a number that the poses made no sense.

"What is wrong with these pictures?"

"Nothing wrong. You just can't see everything. Show me."

Martin picked one from the end of the book. Bug was firmly planted on her father's back. Douglas' face was lit up with a luminescent smile. Bug's hands were up with fingers spread looking like a conquering hero. The phrase "I win :) " was written underneath. Douglas lit up like landing lights.

"That is one of my all time favorites."

Martin had a shiver run down his back.

"Stop that."

"I'm not touching you Martin."

_Ah, ha._

Douglas sat down on the floor, in front of Martin.

"Ever since she could walk, Bug would try to get me to pop my wings out. It has become a game. My wings always come out around her. Kind of like breathing."

Martin starts rolling his shoulders around.

"Martin are you ok?"

"Yes my back is just itchy or something."

Douglas starts gently flexing his wings trying to entice Martin's to emerge.

"Do you recognize where that picture was taken? It is a very recent picture."

Martin studied it.

"This is at Carolyn's house. Sod it!"

Martin takes the photo album and starts hitting between his shoulders.

"Martin! Easy. It is ok. Focus on the picture. Trust me."

Martin concentrates on the picture trying to ignore the sensation between his shoulders.

"Is this how we lost the hide and go seek game Arthur organized?"

"Yes it is. I was ambushed. Carolyn flushed me out and Bug tackled me. I was not giving up any information. Thus, we were at an impasse. Until Bug and Carolyn decided the following. I could go free and keep you and Arthur hidden, if I could keep my wings in for five minutes."

"Wasn't that a bit unfair?"

"I thought so.However, my feelings did not count in the matter. The longest I had ever hidden my wings from Bug was three and a half minutes. I made it to four minutes and thirty five seconds. Bug did not even touch me for the first four. For all my resistance, I looked like you do now."

Martin nodded.

"Wait. Carolyn has seen your wings?"

"Of course. So has Arthur. They aren't a big secret. With your past, neither of them has pushed to ask. They know sometime they will see them."

Martin grunts and starts slapping his back with the photo album again. Douglas immediately grabs the album.

"Martin would you like some help?"

Martin nods. Douglas sits next to him on the bed.

"What made your wings finally pop?"

"This."

Douglas gently walks two fingers up Martin's spine. Martin gives a laugh and a shoulder twitch. Douglas is left with a face full of wing. Douglas says nothing because both Martin and his wings need to relax. Calming hands on Martin's shoulder blades seem to do the trick.

"Are the creepy crawlies gone from your back?"

"Yes. Please don't move your hands."

"I'm not. Just relax and look at the album again."

Martin opens the album and gasps. Martin starts pointing at pictures and Douglas explains.

"I'm feeding her for the first time."

"Daddy's wings were not great for teething. Tasted horrible."

Martin keeps flipping. Douglas is just happy that Martin is relaxing.

"That is a magnificent picture of the seven of you. Is that when they gave you Metis?"

"Yes."

They were posed in front of Metis' nose. Patty and Olivia were sitting. Will, Matt and Simon were standing behind them. Jordan and Douglas posed slightly behind book ending everyone. Jordan and Douglas had one wing each crossed behind Simon. The other two wing tips were being held by Patty and Olivia.

"You have Owl wings. Jordan has...Albatross wings?"

"Yes."

"What kind of wings do I have?"

"Would you like to see them?"

Martin nodded.

"Keep you eyes closed."

Douglas led him to the loo.

"Martin. Take a look."

Douglas had done this with eight other people. Had been witness to another twenty or so. He had seen every possible reaction.

"I look like a bloody Flamingo."

Was a new one.

"Martin, Flamingos are pink. What I am seeing is a match to the riot of ginger on your head. Your wings are a snapshot of a sunset."

Martin looked unsure of what to do.

"Martin touch them. You have to get used to that. They will be a bit sensitive since you don't have them out at all."

Martin grabbed hold of a wing tip. It felt like feathers. Douglas leaned against the door frame and just watched. It reminded him of Bug figuring out what her hands and feet were.

"Douglas, I really have wings."

"Yes you do."

"I'm meant to fly."

"Yes you are."

Douglas could see Martin light up and his eyes gloss over. Martin started flapping his wings. Watching the motion. Douglas could see the "tears of joy" start to gather in Martin's eyes.

_Rejoice Martin. You have earned this moment._

Martin's eyes quickly darkened and his face turned sullen.

"What..."

Martin ran past Douglas and dove for a photo album. Douglas didn't move. Martin looked at the picture of Douglas being unwrapped at the hospital. The outer third of each wing was almost stripped. Handfuls of feathers were missing from the rest of each wing. Martin looked horrified.

_I am sorry I just ruined your moment._

Douglas sat down in front of Martin again. Douglas watched as Martin gently started tugging on a few feathers.

"Please don't Martin. You never want to acquire that knowledge."

"Then why?"

Douglas couldn't quite meet his gaze.

"Was it a combination of your injuries, your anger at everything that happened and your self destructive streak?"

"Yes it was. The worst part was how it affected everyone else."

"They were all shocked and saddened? Probably wasn't great for Jordan in his condition."

"No it wasn't. It was Will's reaction that...really drove the point home."

Douglas' voice was quivering. Martin waited for Douglas to finish the thought.

"Will was raised in the Australian bush. Very spiritual. He is the very definition of stouthearted. It takes the world on his shoulders for him to crack."

"What happened Douglas?"

"When I woke up for the first time. They filled me in on what was wrong with me. How Jordan was. Etc. I wasn't awake for long. I rolled on my stomach and started falling asleep again when.."

Douglas chokes himself on the words.

"Douglas you don't have to tell me."

"I need to. You have...to know why you should never do this."

_"He wasn't awake for long." Herc quietly states._

_"Captain. Douglas' body has so much repair work to accomplish. Sleep is the best thing for him."_

_The nurse gets nods from the three men in the room._

_"I will be straight down the hall if you need anything."_

_"Thank you."_

_Hector and Herc dive back into their books. Will sits down next to Douglas and takes his hand._

_"Douglas. You total idiot. Why."_

_Hector and Herc are puzzled by the tone of his voice. He didn't sound mad. That would be normal. Will lowers his head and starts raggedly breathing._

_"Will?" Hector asks._

_Will finds himself gently cocooned by Hector and Herc. He can see the shocked expressions on their faces._

_"Will he is going to be fine. No permanent damage."_

_"No he won't, Hector."_

_Will tried to keep his voice low. It was 4 am._

_"Look at his wings. Look at them."_

_Will runs his hands close to but doesn't touch Douglas' wings._

_"Can these things even heal? I don't know. Herc? Your the bloody pilot."_

_Will drops the side rail and hugs Douglas around his shoulders. Hector looks to Herc for some guidance. Herc just gives a blank stare._

"I guess I must have heard Will in my sleep. I did what was natural. I tried to throw a wing over him."

_Hector backs up and lets the wing settle on Will. Will just breaks down into quiet sobbing._

_"Hector let me try something."_

_Hector and Herc had made their peace earlier in the day. Hector had correctly called him out in the tower. Herc understood Hector's reasons. Herc gradually unfurls his wings and shakes them out. Hector realizes what is about to happen and gives a smile and nod._

_Herc gently touches his wing tips with Douglas'. Hector watches as Herc's face contorts in pain. Herc is soon shaking like a leaf and trying his best not to cry. Hector's steady hand is soon on Herc's back._

_"Douglas tried to rip his own wings off Hector."_

_Hector is rubbing soothing circles between Herc's wings._

_"Herc. We all know Douglas has a temper. He is punishing himself for something. I will not even venture a guess as to why."_

_Hector settles Herc on the couch in the room. Will had heard every word stated. Will quietly watched as "Mr. Unflappable" became overwhelmed. That scared him even more._

_"Will come here."_

_Will joins him on the couch. Herc wraps his wings around Will. Will had only been wing hugged by Douglas and Jordan. Sometimes comfort given by a relative stranger can be a powerful act._

"Herc? Really?"

Martin gave Douglas a moment to gather himself.

"Yes, Martin. Herc."

_Neal has seen most of the scene unfold from the door of the room. Hector and Neal exchange smiles. Bizarre was the only word in Neal's mind._

_The healthiest pilot among them all has a massive heart attack. A brand new plane nearly fell out of the sky. The Seven Wonders crew then granted a few miracles._

_Miracles don't come for free._

_Neal just leaned against the wall and watched his Captain and Will gently weep with each other._

_"Will, you will all heal. It is just going to take a long time. I promise to do everything I can to help."_

_"Thank you...Neal."_

"Herc is a good man, Martin. He just screws it up by being a colossal arse at times."

Douglas shakes his head and laughs. Martin quiets for a moment.

"I now understand why it took you so long to step back in any plane again. Also why you didn't want the promotion."

_T hat's my boy. _

Douglas smiles at him while starting to cleaning up the bed. 

"I also understand something else." 

"Hmm?" 

"How we really lost the hide and go seek game." 

Martin walked behind Douglas and replicated Bug's hand posture at the bend in Douglas' wings. 

"Martin, No!" 

Douglas' laughter soon filled the room. Martin just smiled and held on to the twitching wings. Martin needed to see Douglas' body light up with laughter. 

"It is 5:30 am, you goof! We do need some sleep." 

Martin agreed and let go of his wings.

By 6:30 the room was dark and tranquil. Martin was sound asleep next to Douglas. Daedalus was snugged into Martin's chest. Douglas got comfortable next to Martin. Like he had done countless times before.

_At least the bed is bigger and light years more comfortable than the cheap motels._

Douglas would have liked to sleep alone but Martin looked shaky at the thought. Small price to pay for the success of the evening.

_Now I just have to get him back on GERTI._

 


	11. Wings and Things

Hello all. This chapter is just for information. If you would like to see what was in my brain for everyone's wings, please copy and paste the address below into your browser. 

http://dragonsbain.tumblr.com/post/108325443630/hello-all-these-pictures-are-to-illustrate-a

Also I cleaned up Chapter 10. The hospital room scene was cringe worthy. I rewrote it.

Here is more explanation. The layout of Metis and the crash point. Copy and paste like above.

http://dragonsbain.tumblr.com/post/108353500150/hello-all-this-is-explanation-number-two-for

Thank you all for such a great response to this story. 

Health and Happiness,  
Kathy


	12. Promises are sometimes forever.

There is a special brand of terror parents feel witnessing their child in the throws of a nightmare. This general rule applies to family and friends, as well. In order to comfort someone one tries to remove the source of their distress. You can't fight what you can't see.

Douglas wasn't sure what had driven him awake. Martin's cries or the windstorm Martin's wings were producing. Douglas had seen Martin though a few bad dreams without ever waking him. A few soothing words, touches or a wing hug were enough to defeat the unseen foe. Whatever Martin was in the throws of, would not be so easily placated. A few gentle cheek slaps and shoulder shakes were not doing it.

"Martin listen to me. Your having a nightmare. I can't wake you."

Martin started whining and flapping even faster. Douglas sighed.

"Forgive me Martin. This is going to hurt."

Douglas grabbed a wing and pinched and twisted the tip. Martin screeched and started swinging. Douglas mostly avoided the flying fists.

 

* * *

 

Arthur slowly walked towards GERTI. The sky was a bit overcast. It was early, only 9:45 am. Arthur was sure the sun would finish burning though the last of the fog and low clouds before takeoff.

"After all, what is the use of flying if you can't see the sky around you? Or, even better, the earth or sea under you." Arthur said quietly to himself.

Arthur had been looking forward to this trip for months. Part job. Part vacation. GERTI would be filled to the brim with science equipment. Which would be arriving in about two hours. They would then be flying to the very tip of South America.

"Ushua...., Ushua.. Or something like that." Arthur mumbled.

All of that knowledge was associated with the work side of things. What Arthur was most excited by was the tours of a few research stations that the scientists had promised.

"Ushuaia International Airport. One of the most beautiful airports in the world." Arthur announced to GERTI.

"We have never been there before. Even Douglas has never seen it. It will be a surprise for all of us GERTI. I hope you are as excited as I am." Arthur stated as he climbed the stairs to board.

Arthur noticed how dark the interior fuselage was. Most of the shades were drawn.

"I don't remember pulling the window shades."

Arthur quietly states as he starts opening shades.

"Arthur, please don't."

Arthur jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Douglas?"

Arthur's eyes adjusted to the low light. Douglas was leaned against a window. Arthur walked closer to see what was going on.

"Douglas? What happened?"

Arthur saw Martin curled up on Douglas. Douglas was stretched out across a row of seats.

"We have had a long night, Arthur. Just trying to get some more sleep."

Arthur noticed that Douglas couldn't quite get comfortable. He also noticed that both Martin and Douglas looked exhausted.

"Are you in pain, Douglas?"

"Martin was having a bad nightmare. I couldn't gently wake him. He woke up swinging. He didn't mean to hit me."

Arthur disappeared into the galley. Douglas smiled. Arthur was very intuitive.

"Douglas let me help. Where do you need the ice pack?"

"Under my right shoulder. Thank you Arthur."

Douglas let Arthur fuss over him. Aspirin for the pain. Ice pack on the bruise. Pillows against his back and behind his head.

"Who is that?"

Douglas smiled.

"His name is Daedalus. I will be happy to tell you his story, later."

"Does he belong to Martin?"

"No he lives with me. Daedalus is helping Martin presently."

"Douglas, did you remember.."

"Where we are going today?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I did. Our luggage is in the back of the cabin."

Douglas yawned, loudly.

"What can I do to help?"

"Can you keep the noise levels down? We both need sleep."

"I will keep everything as quiet as I can."

Arthur got two blankets. He tucked one around Martin and Daedalus. Arthur folded Douglas in as best he could without smothering Martin. Douglas patted Arthur's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Sweet dreams."

Douglas gave him a little smile and closed his eyes. Arthur made his way back to the portacabin. There were a few things he could get done off of GERTI.

Carolyn looked up from her desk when Arthur opened the door. Herc looked up from his book.

"Morning, Herc."

"Greetings Arthur."

"Arthur why are you in here?"

"I need to prep for our flight."

"You need to get GERTI ready."

"Yes, but Mum. That would be too noisy. I can do the quiet stuff now."

"GERTI does not mind noise. Go be as loud as you can, dear heart."

"Douglas and Martin need to sleep, Mum. Noise wouldn't be fair to them."

Carolyn's head snapped up.

"Why would they be sleeping on GERTI? That is beyond unprofessional."

"Herc. Shut it."

Herc and Arthur noticed that Carolyn had paled out.

"Carolyn what is the matter?"

Carolyn started pacing.

"Arthur please tell me what Douglas told you."

Arthur related what just had happened. Herc looked confused as he listened.

"I hope that I didn't get them in trouble."

"No Arthur you didn't. They really have had a night. They need some sleep. You did an excellent job. Carry on with what you were doing Arthur."

"Thanks Mum."

"What is going on here Carolyn?"

Carolyn silenced him with a look. Arthur turned back around.

"I forgot one thing, Mum. Douglas introduced me to Daedalus. Said he would tell me all about him, later."

Herc gasped. Carolyn watched him closely.

"Herc is everything alright. You look upset."

_Arthur you are being wasted on MJN air. You could be such an asset for a real airline. I also understand why your Mother doesn't want to lose you._

"Yes, I am Arthur. I don't know if everything is alright. Carolyn please. Tell me what happened."

"Herc, what happened last night will stay between Douglas and I. He is just helping Martin."

"I understand Carolyn. Just one question. Did Douglas tell you exactly how he got Daedalus?"

Carolyn nodded. Herc stood up and made for the door.

"Twenty years Douglas. Why now?" Herc said to no one in particular.

Carolyn blocked the door.

"Please don't bother them. Also your answer is Martin."

"Carolyn, if he did tell you, then you know I will do no harm. I just need to see them. Ok?"

Carolyn looked into Herc's eyes and saw a similar mixture of pain and caring that Douglas was sporting last evening. She stood aside and let Herc pass.

"Mum? Should I be worried?"

"No Arthur. Just be ready to handle everyone with kid gloves during this trip. The bird strike brought up some bad memories for Douglas."

"Like Dad did for us?"

"Exactly."

"I know Douglas is brilliant with the wing hugs. It got me over the meeting. What am I supposed to do for him?"

Carolyn gave Arthur an honest smile.

"Arthur just go with what you feel is right. Douglas and Martin are going to need a bit more TLC than normal for a while. Understand?"

"Yes, Mum I do."

Carolyn drew Arthur into a hug.

 

Herc just quietly looked at the scene in front of him. Douglas looked drained. Martin was fidgeting in his sleep. Herc understood enough to know what he needed to do. Herc quietly started his exit.

"Herc, no. Just no."

"Douglas. Please."

Herc turned around and got into the row behind Douglas. Douglas looked raw. The goose smoothie had brought everything back up.

"Herc leave." Douglas growled.

"No Douglas. Listen to me. Nothing can make up for what happened before. I wasn't there when you desperately needed me. You just opened the wound again last night. Didn't you?"

Herc can see Douglas' hands ball into fists.

"I'm here now. Go ahead. Hit me if it will help."

Douglas was very tempted to do just that. Herc just sat there waiting for it.

_He isn't going to stop me from doing it. Dam it!_

Douglas' mind flashed back to a unbidden memory.

 

 

_Jordan was brought to hospital with his body just not quite working. After a few hours, and a few dozen tests it became clear that this was it. All they could do was make him comfortable. Calls were made and messages were sent._

_Herc was in Narita International Airport in Japan. Five Air England employees had searched half the airport before he was located. The note was simple._

_Jordan shutting down. We are keeping him comfortable. He wants to see you. Time to say goodbye. Royal Brompton & Harefield._  
 _Please,_  
 _Douglas._

_Herc hitched rides on five different flights to make it back in time. Herc went straight to the hospital. Herc walked into a boisterous hospital room. Jordan was telling all of his best stories to Neal's FO. Enhanced by the rest of the Seven Wonders._

_"Herc. I am happy to see you."_

_Herc just smiled and bowed._

_"I need to talk to Herc, everyone."_

_They all left. Douglas was sitting close to the door._

_"Douglas where is he?"_

_"In with Jordan. Jordan threw us all out, Neal. I guess they need to settle things."_

_"Ok. Douglas. Do you need anything?"_

_"I'm ok. Thank you though."_

_Neal had been at the hospital for 12 hrs by that point. Neal had become a Captain a year before. Neal's own FO was a bit lost. Charles had learned more about Neal's past in 12 hrs than he had ever known before. Douglas liked Charles. Smart kid that was a very talented pilot._

_Douglas was in charge of everything medically and otherwise for Jordan. Hector was trying to keep everything and everyone relatively calm. The Seven Wonders crew were going to crash and burn, at some point. They were all rocks now. Mostly for Jordan's sake. Jordan and Herc had a thirty minute conversation. Herc slid out from Jordan's room._

_"Thank you Douglas."_

_Douglas could see that Herc was holding it together by the thinnest of threads. They exchanged a sad smile._

_"You are welcome."_

_Neal came over with two teas._

_"Herc?"_

_"Hi and thank you Neal."_

_Neal and Herc disappeared. Douglas accidentally found them a bit later when he needed to take a walk. Douglas heard Herc spill everything to Neal. Douglas and Neal exchanged a glance through the cracked door, when Neal had Herc wrapped up in his wings._

It was obvious that Herc now intended to keep every promise he had sworn to in that hospital room.

"Herc. I'm putting my trust in you."

"I will not betray it. Thank you Douglas."

Douglas closed his eyes as Herc left. Herc ran back in the portacabin and reached for his camera phone.

"Herc, what are you doing?"

"Keeping promises I made twenty years ago Carolyn."

"Herc. Listen."

"Carolyn?"

"My plane. My drivers. My rules."

"Carolyn, I really don't know what you need to hear. They need help. Neither of them can really fly in their condition. I can help. Please. I promised Jordan. Please."

"I will throw you into a pen of sheep if you are lying."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Herc."

"I couldn't stop Douglas from slowly ripping himself apart. I have had to live with that for all this time. Let me help both of them heal the right way. Please."

The haunted look in Herc's eyes was all she needed to see.

"Proceed Herc."

Carolyn gave him a beautiful smile and all the help he needed.


	13. Trust and bonding

Douglas gently removed Martin and made his way to the loo. The image in the mirror both frightened and encouraged him. He looked very raw. Douglas generally despised showing any weakness. Not good at all for his general image or self worth. Events had proceeded in such a way that his ego was of little consequence.

Martin needed to know that his battered soul was not alone. Everything he was feeling was part of the experience. Douglas never meant to dissolve in front of him last night. Douglas was as shocked as Martin. It did feel good to open the wound and let it truly bleed for the first time. Get the infection out.

"Douglas, can I?"

Martin was barely awake as they slid past each other. Douglas decided to make their sleeping arrangements a bit more comfortable.

Douglas was a bit leery about Herc seeing him like this. Herc knew too much. Had seen far to much of Douglas' various behaviors. In short, Herc could hurt him in ways that he would never recover from. Douglas had to trust that Herc would keep those promises. All of Douglas' energies were focused on Martin. Douglas had to rely on Herc to help keep things going.

"Martin. Change out of your uniform."

Martin opened the door to Douglas giving him a tee shirt and shorts. Martin could hear a bit of clatter going on in the cabin.

"Douglas what are you doing?"

"Making us slightly more comfortable."

Martin emerged to the seats laid flat with a large mat laid across the seats. Douglas had brought a few large fluffy pillows and blankets from home, for the trip.

"Snuggle in. I'll be out in a moment."

Martin climbed between the blanket layers. The mat smoothed out the lumps and bumps of the seats.

"Can you relax a bit more?"

"Yes, Douglas. Thank you."

"Any more bad dreams?"

"No. GERTI isn't trying to throw me out of her. Or eat me."

Douglas froze getting into the bed.

"Eat you? You didn't say anything about that."

"That is how the whole nightmare started."

"Oh. Ok."

Martin could hear nothing condescending in Douglas' tone. It was a rather abrupt change to how Douglas normally acted. Not that Martin minded.

"I'm sure I'll do something to irk you soon Martin."

_Mind reader._

"Why yes I am. Thank you for noticing."

Martin gave himself over to laughter for a moment. Douglas just drank it in. Something to counter the memory of Martin crying himself to sleep in his arms. They were both quiet for a moment. Douglas could feel Martin tense up behind him.

"Herc is going to fly GERTI?"

"Yes he is. Are you alright with that Martin?"

"I really don't know."

Martin had woken up enough to hear the exchange between them earlier. The look he saw on Douglas' face was enough to tell him there was a very powerful memory driving the conversation.

"What can I do to make you feel better about it?"

"Do you trust him?"

"To fly GERTI? Yes."

Douglas sat up and looked at Martin.

"That isn't what you are asking."

Martin turned to face Douglas.

"No."

Douglas sighed.

"Without getting into detail, Herc quietly kept things rolling at the end."

"You mean he took over."

"No, Martin listen. Herc didn't take over. When Hector and I finally ...shattered, Herc put his own life on hold to handle everything."

"Made sure the center didn't collapse."

"Yes. Then he quietly slipped us back into our places when we were strong enough to handle it. He won't hurt you. I promise."

"Thanks but..."

"I will be ok."

They both settled down and started drifting off to sleep.

"Jordan would kick his arse anyway."

Martin could hear and feel Douglas quietly laugh at that.

"Sweet dreams Martin."

"Likewise, Douglas."

* * *

 

"Ok Arthur. Quiz time. What is an FIR?"

"Flight Information Region."

Herc looked stunned. Arthur had been listening to everything. Douglas and Martin were probably also teaching him during flight times.

"Here is a harder one. What region are we in?"

Arthur was seated in Martin's chair. Herc was flying GERTI from Douglas' seat. Arthur looked at all the instruments.

"Hmmm."

Herc watched as Arthur drew a map in the air.

"It is either Santa Maria Oceanic or LISBOA."

"That's..."

"Wait Herc. I'm not done yet."

Herc smiled.

"Pardon, Arthur."

"Santa Maria. Columbus. But we are not headed to the Caribbean. We are headed to South America. LISBOA. Boa's are found in South America. The answer is LISBOA."

"Correct. Very impressive, Arthur."

"Thank you Herc."

 

"We are where?"

"Well Good Morning Martin."

Carolyn had the intercom on to keep up with everything. Martin sat up and stretched. He looked at Carolyn doing paperwork in the row across from him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ah, fine. Don't know yet."

Martin stood up and stretched a bit. The flight deck door opened.

"Tea with lemon. Coming up Herc."

"Skip!"

Arthur jumped up and had Martin in a bear hug before he could turn around.

"Arthur, quiet."

Carolyn pointed to Douglas.

"Sorry, Mum. Skip can I get you anything?"

"Coffee and biscuits."

Arthur happily got busy in the galley. Martin walked to the flight deck. Herc gave him a smile. Martin reminded him of one of his sons that just rolled out of bed.

"Greetings, Martin."

"Hi Herc. You two getting on ok?"

"GERTI is a wise, elder lady. I just explained what was going on. That I am just here to help. She understood."

Herc gently patted the control panel.

"We have been getting along swimmingly."

Martin turned to leave.

"Martin I'm also here for you and Douglas."

Herc was skating on thin ice. He didn't know exactly what Martin had been told.

"Wet nurse?"

_Oh God. Douglas played him the tapes. Douglas relived the entire thing last night. This explains a lot._

Martin watched as Herc took a deep breath.

"I had the opinion that apologizing was not showing the strength one needed to control the situation. I was wrong. What Douglas did was exactly what was needed. To this day I have people still quietly talk about what the Wonders crew did. They still love and respect them enough to keep the media ban in place. That is a gift not freely given."

"The man that you fly with has a flame. The Seven Wonders crew created it. They all carry it. Frankly, I'm a bit jealous of it. I could never fly with Douglas like you do. We would get all over each others nerves. Doesn't mean I don't respect him. I do. I have seen him foster wonderful fledgling pilots. They are all studious, well rounded, gentlemen pilots."

Martin looked shocked.

"Don't be shocked. I think you understand. I wasn't there to catch Douglas. I should have been. I can't change the past. I deeply regret it. All I can do is humbly ask to assist you with your future. If you would allow me."

Martin couldn't believe those words came out of Herc's mouth. Herc jumped a bit when Martin hugged him from behind.

"Thank you Herc."

The words were a bit strained. Martin and Douglas were emotionally delicate right now. Herc did not want to push. Martin stood up and looked him in the eye.

"I trust you, Herc."

Martin watched as Herc's eyes glazed a bit.

"Thank you Martin."


	14. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more pictures to the Tumblr link. This will show what I'm flying them through. I just took the current weather from Ushuaia, Argentia and the surrounding area. Also the flight from London to Ushuaia is 17hrs and 6 min. That time is for a much bigger plane. So figure a refueling stop in Dakar and extra time for GERTI. These guys are on a 24 hr. flight.

Carolyn watched as Martin got himself together. Arthur and Herc were chatting away in the flight deck. Douglas was dead to the world on the makeshift bed across the aisle from her.

Out of all the ways last night could have turned out, this was most assuredly on the better end of the scale. Carolyn was glad that Douglas trusted her enough to tell her his biggest secret. They had, on more than one occasion, spent nights swapping stories about their ex's and the horrors of divorce.

Carolyn had thought she had seen Douglas at his most open and vulnerable. Including one incident that had Bug taken from Douglas by his ex just as they were ready to go on holiday for a fortnight. That landed Douglas in hospital with broken knuckles. The visions of Bug sobbing in Douglas arms. Douglas calming her saying we have all the time in the world. Then Douglas pounding on a brick wall screaming;

"Why?! What the bloody hell did Bug and I do wrong!".

Would be forever etched in her mind. Last night was different. No righteous anger. No "Sky God" attitude. Douglas was weak as a kitten and showed Carolyn the wounds. They would all fall back into position, eventually. Now they all needed to trust each other .

_Let them be weak now. So they can rebuild and be stronger later._

 

Martin was watching the entire scene from a row back. Martin was sure Carolyn knew what happened last night. Where else would Douglas have gone? Martin was ok with that idea. Carolyn didn't pay him. He knew, in detail, why. But she always fed him up on the trips. Slipped him extra stuff, all the time. Always was there to defend him if he really needed it. It reminded him of a Bob Seger song lyric.

"I used her, she used me  
But neither one cared  
We were getting our share."

But they both did care. Or else Martin would have walked away long ago. They didn't treat him like the poor, pathetic waif he felt like sometimes. Martin's job tried to pay the bills. His hobby strengthened his soul and boosted his self worth. Recent history granted Martin the opportunity to see Carolyn and Douglas as they truly are. Their gruff exteriors a product of them getting shredded emotionally.

GERTI was home. The four of them were family. Financial concerns would eventually drive him to leave. That thought hurt him deeply. Maybe the universe would give them all a break and send money from somewhere.

Right now Martin was relying on Herc to pick up the slack. He was the unknown. Martin could tell Herc wasn't exclusively doing this just to impress Carolyn. Martin's very limited knowledge of dating told him there were easier ways. Herc was trying to heal his own guilt and maybe forge a better relationship with Douglas. Or he could be all wrong.

Carolyn was sure she was giving Douglas a soppy look. Thankfully, he was sleeping. Martin didn't want to interrupt and kept still. In the course of time, Martin caught Carolyn's eye.

"Let him sleep. He kept lulling me into naps but stayed awake himself."

"I have no intention of waking him. I have seen what a bear he can be. That is your job."

They shared a quick laugh. Carolyn gently took Martin's hand.

"If anything feels uncomfortable. I want you to tell me."

Martin's smile permeated his face and eyes.

"Thank you Carolyn. I will."

Martin warmly squeezed her hand.

"Martin now go and fly GERTI. I know she misses her drivers."

Carolyn gave Martin a whack with a file folder to get him moving. Carolyn saw a small smile grace Douglas' face. Carolyn kneeled next to Douglas and spoke softly.

"Douglas you are doing a wonderful job with Martin."

Douglas closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Trust me. You are. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be ok."

"You deserve better than that. How can I help?"

"Carolyn I am in uncharted territory here. Helping Martin is my only priority. Yet, it feels..."

"Like your crash was yesterday?"

Douglas just nodded his head.

"Douglas I was not there. I can see how much it affected you and Herc. This morning was the first time I have ever seen genuine pain in Herc's eyes. That says a lot. Just ask me if you need anything. I'm here. Let me help."

Douglas gave her a silent Thank you. Seeing Douglas so raw was still a bit unnerving. Douglas stretched and rolled over. Carolyn adjusted the blanket around him.

"Can I get a glass of water and a story? I'm partial to Goodnight Moon."

Carolyn just smiled and gave a few pokes to the lump in the blanket.

"Go to sleep."

Martin looked back and smiled. It felt good to hear Douglas and Carolyn share a laugh. Martin took a deep breath and exchanged a smile with Arthur. Martin quietly slipped in the flight deck.

"Hello, Martin. GERTI has been waiting for you. Shall I give you two a moment?"

_Herc probably needs a break anyway._

Martin nodded.

"Just give me ten minutes and I'll be back."

"Thanks Herc."

Carolyn was settled back in her seat. Herc gave both Carolyn and a sleeping Douglas a smile as he passed by.

* * *

 

( 2 hrs later)

"Douglas what did you just do to Herc?"

"Me? I didn't do a thing Martin."

"Herc was wide awake and in the middle of a discussion. You came in and asked him to describe the moonlit waves under us."

"Which he does very poetically."

"Yes. Then you were quietly humming something behind him."

"Oh. You heard that. Very good Martin."

"Then in ten minutes Herc can't keep his eyes open. So what did you do?"

Douglas just smiled.

"Martin what makes you inform me that I need to rest for a while?"

"You get fidgety. You lose your place in word games. You try and fold yourself in half over the back of the seat."

"Herc goes into ultra detailed discussions to keep his brain going. Martin when two pilots fly with each other trust is key. That is why it is much better to pair a Captain and an FO."

Martin looked slightly confused.

"Flight teams need to know each other as intimately as possible."

"Herc is wiped out?"

"Correct. Looking at the open ocean calms him."

"Herc never said anything."

"He never will."

"I thought you two were never paired together."

"We were not. We did fly together a number of times. Ideally, airlines create crews. Or at least flight teams. Things happen. It is good to have crews that are comfortable enough with each other to personnel swap."

Douglas watched as Martin sat and processed everything. Douglas quietly sipped his tea as Martin got the giggles.

"Yes, Martin. Neal and I sat down over dinner and sounded like two teenage girls comparing their boyfriends."

Martin lost it. Douglas couldn't help but crack a smile. Martin waved his hands and took a deep breath.

"Did Jordan and you just gag Patty and Olivia?"

Douglas had to laugh at that.

"Those two ladies knew more about us than any of our lovers ever did. But we could trust them completely. Do you know why Martin?"

"You two treated them with honor, respect and love."

"Correct Mar.."

GERTI hit some turbulence and fell about eighty feet.

"We are in Atlantico."

"ATC?"

"You. Let me check on them."

"ATC this is Golf Echo Romeo Tango India. Do you copy?"

Martin crept into the darkened cabin. All three were sleeping soundly.

"It might be a bit bumpy for a while."

Martin heard a few grunts of acknowledgement.

"What is your final destination Golf Tango India?"

"Ushuaia."

"I regret to inform you that the rest of your flight path will be a bit unsettled. Have you received the updated weather information I sent?"

Martin retrieved the information and grimaced.

"Yes we have ATC. Thank you."

"I will inform the control stations on your route that you are to be updated with any major weather updates."

"Our sincerest gratitude ATC."

"De nada."

"They are all sleeping soundly back there."

"Good. Time to fly Martin."

They exchanged smiles and got to work guiding GERTI around the storms and the worst of the turbulence.


	15. Skygods and their keepers

Hercules Shipwright lover and pilot extraordinaire. Ex-husband, four times over. Father to a fantastic brood of children. Also commander of the nest for 10 fledglings and 6 grand fledglings. Then one very special adopted fledgling and his chick. Both of which were having one hell of a week.

Jordan would be proud of how well Douglas handled the situation in St. Petersburg. Arthur and Carolyn filled him in on the details. Herc would pay handsomely for a video of Gordon in the flight deck.

"Skip landed us, Herc. He did it brilliantly."

More like Douglas let Martin land you. Martin did smoothly execute a one engine landing, but Douglas was there. Herc stopped his train of thought. The bird strike was the way an accident was supposed to occur. Not seeing someone you consider a second father dying in front of you. Then your brand new plane proceeding to do the same thing.

He could only guess at what happened between Douglas and Martin. Herc could be sure that Douglas had finally let himself feel everything, for Martin's benefit.

_You are a braver man than I, Douglas._

Herc knew it was much more than the accident. It was all tied together for Douglas. The accident through Jordan's death. When Herc walked on GERTI yesterday he didn't see the pilot that had upended his stomach after his first post crash flight. Herc saw glimpses of the man who had finally shattered three days after Jordan's funeral.

That was terrifying.

Herc ,for reasons he still couldn't admit to, backed off. He let others emotionally help both Hector and Douglas. All he could do was keep everything rolling in the background.

_"Herc I know you are not comfortable with sentiment."_

_Herc just turns his head._

_"Herc please if our friendship means anything."_

_"Of course it does Jordan."_

_Jordan just smiles and squeezes Herc's hand._

_"Your crew and Hector are going to need lots of TLC."_

_"Hector will be fine. He is the most emotionally healthy person I have ever met. He will bleed and shatter but will be able to fully assemble himself again. My five muses will do as they always have. Support and carry each other through this."_

_"Douglas is.."_

_Jordan covers Herc's mouth._

_"Everyone is going to give Douglas all the TLC he can handle. Both you and I know he dissociates. If it happens again.."_

_Jordan stops to cough. Herc gives him a moment._

_"You have to make sure he doesn't."_

_"That is what happened after the crash."_

_"Yes. Douglas still can't access everything."_

_"Your crew.."_

_"Will do everything in their power to prevent that from happening. Douglas already has his armour on. When it gets too heavy and he collapses you need to be there. He trusts you. Please."_

Their conversation continued for another 20 minutes. Jordan and Herc had cleared the air between them. Jordan told them all to go and get some rest. He would see everyone in the morning. Six hours later Herc had gone with Hector for a bite to eat. That is when it happened. It was the middle of the night. They walked back towards the room when they could hear the charge nurse quietly say:

_"Douglas he is at peace now. I will be just outside."_

_They rounded the corner to find the nurse writing in Jordan's chart. She looked up announced:_

_"Jordan passed about ten minutes ago."_

_Hector wrapped her up in a hug._

_"Thank you for all the help."_

_She flashed them both a smile._

_"Whatever you need I will be at the station. I'll give you a bit."_

_Hector waited for him at the door. Herc quietly opened the door and they both slid inside._

_"Douglas?"_

_Douglas was seated next to the bed leaning on the railing. Douglas looked up at Herc's voice. Hector settled next to Douglas._

_"Love talk to me."_

_Douglas' lips moved but no sound came out. Hector took hold of his hands and found them to be ice. Douglas was in shock. Hector moved him to the couch while Herc found an extra blanket. It took Hector singing to him for Douglas to calm._

_"All that matters is that Jordan wasn't alone. You guided him through it."_

Herc's words cut straight through Douglas. Hector just wrapped Douglas up and held him. Herc held it together in the hospital room. The funeral though, Herc had to slip out during the aria. Simon helped Herc through it.

Douglas had emerged from Jordan's hospital room the rock that everyone needed. Perfect leader to his crew. Perfect friend to everyone else. Douglas' eulogy was an amazing tribute to Jordan. Delivered in a calm, relaxed voice. That is why Herc was surprised at the call from Matt three days later.

_"Herc could you come over? Douglas hasn't said a peep all day. We can't get him to do much. Maybe you can."_

Herc gently talked to him for hours. Enough to get Douglas to sleep. That is when Herc dropped Douglas. Only now did he realize it. Herc was soothing Douglas' intellect. Douglas' intellect was the engine driving everything. Herc should have fought through the rest of the train to the caboose. That is where Douglas was throwing everything he couldn't or wouldn't deal with. The caboose, in time, jumped the track and ground the entire train to a halt.

Herc was driven awake by thunder.

"Really? Haven't these two been through enough already?" Herc whispered to himself.

Carolyn and Arthur were sound asleep on the makeshift bed. Herc saw Daedalus sitting in a seat and came up with an idea.

 

"ATC this is Golf Tango India requesting course correction."

"Reason?"

Martin quizzically stared at Douglas.

"The clouds are getting a bit angry."

A boom of thunder punctuated Douglas' words.

"Understood. Golf Tango India."

 

Herc listened to ATC redirect them.

_Jordan please don't let me screw up._

_Knock, knock, knock_

Douglas and Martin both turned towards the flight deck door.

"Come in."

Martin saw Herc smoothly walk in carrying Daedalus. Herc had a dazed expression on his face. A quick glance at Douglas did nothing to help him understand. Douglas cocked his head.

"Herc what can I help you with?"

"Hmm?"

Douglas bit down on a laugh. Herc gently placed Daedalus in Douglas lap.

"He was calling to you two. You didn't hear him."

Douglas mouthed:

"Herc sleepwalks. Just don't do anything sudden."

Martin stiffled a laugh.

"Really?"

Douglas nodded.

"Thank you Herc." Martin stated.

"That was very sweet of you. Also you are sleepwalking Herc. Just so you know." Douglas added.

"You are both more than welcome. I'm not sleepwalking. I don't sleepwalk. I'm dreaming. Can I help it if I'm a lucid dreamer?"

Martin stifled a laugh.

"Sleeping well Herc?" Martin asked.

"Like a babe in it's mother's arms."

Douglas was drinking everything in.

"The turbulance?"

"Martin. This is just excited air. I can tell you about some turbulence. I should try and make a mental note to tell you about that when I'm awake. It would be a good lesson for you."

How Douglas was not laughing Martin couldn't say. GERTI was just pulling out of the clouds when the clouds lit up. Intra-cloud lightning is gorgeous to behold but slightly scary to be flying next to. GERTI lit up as the static danced all over her. Herc kept an eye on both Martin's and Douglas' faces. They flew through the turbulence till they were in clear air. Douglas was a bit pale and Martin was shaking a bit.

"The clouds seem a bit upset." Herc quietly stated.

Both Martin and Douglas could feel wing tips sliding under their arms.

"See, all better. GERTI just got a bit tingly. She is an excellent aircraft. Wise, old bird she is."

Herc reached up and patted the ceiling. Martin could feel the comfort radiating from the wing wrapped around him. The affect on Douglas was amazing. He leaned back in the seat and cloaked Herc's wing around him. Martin could see the stress radiating away from Douglas. Martin then looked at the wing around him. It was white with tan and silver flecked throughout. They were big and very fluffy also.

"Herc. You have beautiful unicorn wings."

Herc's expression turned shy and a blush dusted his cheeks. Martin could tell Herc really was asleep because the man never lost face.

"One slight correction Martin. The term would be Alicorn. Since Herc does not don a horn with the emergence of his wings they would be Pegasus wings."

Herc cleared his throat.

"Despite the objections of my daughters, wives, girlfriends and my top two fledglings they are just fluffy swan wings. But thank you."

Douglas could see Martin's expression change somewhat.

"Martin are you ok?"

Martin nodded to Douglas.

"Herc, I'm not sure you will remember this but I saw my wings for the first time last night. Douglas finally got me to pop them."

Herc's eyes glossing over dismissed any doubt that the sleepwalking was an act. Douglas actually was taken aback by it.

"Douglas would kill me if I ever said this in waking life. Since I know this is a dream. I am safe. Douglas is one of the best people I know to pop your wings to. He is congenial, understanding and studious. He can get traumatized pilots who haven't let their wings out in years to pop them."

Douglas was happily embarrassed. It was a comfort knowing that Herc felt that way. Herc never lied when he was sleepwalking.

"The accident response team?"

_My word Douglas. You really did reveal a lot last night._

"It started there. Douglas and his muses quietly were slipped to a few other places. They have helped many pilots and crews. I would love to see your wings when I'm awake Martin."

"I would be happy to show you."

"Thank you."

Herc let loose a jaw cracking yawn and closed his eyes. Martin and Douglas exchanged a smile.

"Herc. You need to go back to bed. You are tired. You were up for almost 24 hours before I got you to sleep."

"Yes dear. Martin, here is something you need to learn. I have ex-wives and children but the two people who fuss over my behavior the most are Neal and Douglas. It is a flight crew thing. The bond is beautiful but can occasionally get bothersome."

Martin lost it. Douglas quickly followed. Douglas started ruffling the wing around him. Herc smiled and the twitching wings disappeared.

"Martin can you handle her? I need to put him back to bed."

Martin just giggled and nodded. Douglas led Herc back to his seat and tucked him in. Douglas took a few steps then turned around. Herc felt a hug and a quick peck on his cheek. Douglas disappeared back into the flight deck. Herc drifted back to sleep listening to muffled laughter.


	16. Healing Skies

*Bing Bong*

"Hello this is your..."

Three heads raised from the makeshift card table.

"Yes, Martin?" Carolyn called out.

"I hate to interrupt your gin rummy game but the clouds have finally broken."

"Oh, I can't wait to see this."

Arthur's enthusiasm made everyone smile. Martin could see Douglas switch into tour guide mode.

"Off the left side of the aircraft you can see the foothills of the Andes mountain range."

"Where did the ocean go?"

"Arthur we have been flying through storms and clouds for?"

"About eight hours?"

"So?"

"The beach was hidden by the clouds."

"Very good."

"What is that body of water?"

"That Carolyn is Lake Fagnano."

"It is huge."

"That it is. 98 km long and a total area of 645 km. It is sitting on the Magellan fault."

Carolyn is noticing that Herc seems excited by something. Instead of playing twenty questions she decided to be direct.

"Herc. Surely a body of water can't be that exciting."

Martin notices a smile come over Douglas' face.

"Oh but it is, Carolyn. Herc has an addiction to fly fishing. The Tierra del Fuego archipelago has some of the best trout fishing in the world."

  
Herc's eyes were firmly fixed on the scenery underneath them.

"I don't understand. You are a vegetarian."

Martin cocked his head at that.

"It is a sport Carolyn. I catch them. Then release them."

"Carolyn, in Herc's defense, trout can be quite vicious. Herc has some very impressive scars where the fish have taken bites out of him."

"Really, Herc?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Underneath the aircraft is Lake Escondido. Which you get to by the Garibaldi mountain pass. Ushuaia has an excellent range of cuisines. Carolyn you can eat some of the best lamb in South America."

"Mmmm."

Martin and Douglas share a smile at that. Herc just rolls his eyes.

"For those among us with dietary restrictions, there is El Bambu. Run by a very sweet Taiwanese lady. A vegetarian oasis in the middle of Ushuaia."

"Thank you Douglas."

"Your welcome Herc. We should be landing in about 30 minutes."

Douglas and Martin could hear their three companions tidying up the cabin.

"Herc is a vegetarian?"

"Yes he is Martin. If you ask him, he will give you an eloquent explanation as to why."

GERTI started acting like she was driving on gravel.

"Sorry everyone. Looks like it is going to be bumpy till touchdown." Martin announced.

"We are flying over the Martial mountain range. Once through we should be able to see Ushuaia."

* * *

 

(15 minutes later)

"Look ocean."

  
"Sorry to correct you Arthur. We are looking at The Beagle Channel. Named after Darwin's ship."

"Oh. Ok Douglas. Good to know."

"Douglas where is the airport?"

"See that little spit of land in the channel."

"Yes."

"Right there."

"OK."

Martin sounded hesitant. Carolyn entered to take their mugs back to the galley.

"Martin? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. After all the talk of a beautiful airport I was expecting a bit more than that."

"Quality Martin does not have a size restriction. One runway. That is it." Douglas answered.

Martin nodded.

"I would think that designation would also have to do with the scenery. Which has been rather awe inspiring." Carolyn noted.

"I agree."

"ATC this is Golf Tango India requesting permission to land in your little slice of heaven."

A pleasant female voice answered.

"Permission granted Golf Tango India. You will have to wait for a moment. There is one ahead of you. Then we shall welcome you with open arms."

"We shall patiently wait. Then slide into your warm embrace."

Martin rolled his eyes. A lilting giggle came from the speakers.

"Still as smooth as ever with the fairer sex I hear." Herc states from the flight deck door.

Carolyn gently slaps Douglas on the back of the head. Her reward is Douglas' bright burst of rumbling giggles.

Carolyn turns and swats Herc on the shoulder.

"What did I do?"

"He doesn't need any encouragement."

Arthur is intently studying the approach of a Boeing 737-287 as it tries to line up to land.

"I think that is wrong somehow."

They all turn and watch as the plane is blown by a crosswind.

"DeCrab?" Martin asks.

"Sideslip?" Arthur offers.

"None of the above." Herc and Douglas state together.

They all watch as the plane digs a wingtip into the side of the runway throwing earth up before landing with a bounce. Herc and Douglas flinch. The Boeing straightens out and rolls onto the taxiway.

"Oh that wasn't pleasant." Herc states.

Carolyn and Douglas are watching Martin's face. He looks confused and has a white knuckle grip on the control column.

"ATC. Are they alright?" Douglas asks.

The same female controller answers.

"Hello Golf Tango India. I think they punctured a tire and broke their port wingtip. They are checking the passengers now."

"Can you patch me through to their Captain?"

GERTI's speakers are filled with infuriated rapid fire Spanish.

"I'm not sure they are in a talking mood. Or that the first officer is going to survive. So what can I help you with?"

"What was the crosswind?"

"360 degrees at 20 knots."

"Are we cleared to land or do you need a moment?"

"Do you want to land or give it a bit?"

"ATC we have the mixed blessing/curse of having to fly into Birmingham on a regular basis."

A male voice chimes in.

"¡ Bienvenido a Birmingham, Inglaterra. Donde los pilotos tienen los nudillos blancos y bolas de acero."

ATC can hear the laughter from GERTI at that.

"Never heard it put quite that way before." Martin says through a smile.

"Aceptamos con gusto el piropo ATC." Douglas answers.

"Martin are you ready to show them your "bolas de acero"?"

A smile runs around the flight deck.

"You will be brilliant, Skip."

Martin nods. Arthur, Carolyn and Herc all sit down and buckle up.

"ATC this is Golf Tango India requesting clearance for landing."

"Permission granted."

"ATC make particular note of how my Captain shows how it is supposed to be done."

Carolyn could just imagine Martin turning ten shades of red.

 _Good show Douglas._ Herc thinks.

All they can hear is Martin's laugh and

"You have control Sir."

Douglas leans back in his seat and pets Deadalus. Martin lets GERTI find her way through the wind.

* * *

 

 "See I told you you would be brilliant Skip."

"Thank you Arthur."

"I agree Martin. I barely felt GERTI touch ground."

"Thank you Herc."

"Look everyone. This terminal is beautiful."

"Yes it does have a rustic charm to it. Lots of wood. High ceilings and profuse sunlight. I can picture this in Canada."

They all nod at Douglas' statement.

"MJN Air? Hello I'm Cory."

Carolyn and the representative of the research team start the processes of checking all the equipment through customs. After about an hour, the three pilots are trying their best to stay awake.

"I think it is bedtime for my pilots Cory."

"They deserve it Carolyn. I was able to get you the extra room."

"I'm glad of that."

"If you would all follow me."

Cory leads them to a converted school bus. The men are soon eyeballing it from every angle. Military axles. Studded tires. Reinforced body panels. Reinforced everything.

"Where do you drive this thing? The moon?"

Cory laughs.

"The terrain around here can be unforgiving Douglas. Mind your step getting in."

"How much did you lift it? About 15 cm?"

"Good eye, Herc. 5cm on the suspension and 10cm on the body."

The trip to the hotel was brief. Cory was filling Arthur in on all the excursions that he was invited on. The bus turns up a gravel path and what looks like a bed and breakfast comes into sight.

"Welcome to the Tierra de Leyendas. Your lodging for the next week."

The hotel was all wood and stone. Mountains behind and the Beagle channel in front. Cozy, warm and inviting.

"Oh Cory. This is too much."

"Carolyn. Please. Your outfit just flew 60 million dollars worth of delicate equipment practically halfway around the globe. It arrived in pristine condition. This is the least we can do."

Cory walked them all to their rooms. A single for Herc then two doubles. Douglas and Martin disappeared behind their door and the rest walked on. A squeal stopped them all at the end of the hallway. Carolyn sighed and turned around. Cory looked confused.

"I assure you Cory. That is a good sound."

Douglas walked into the hallway with a smile on his face. He hugged Cory then made his way back to the room. Martin met Carolyn at the door.

"Martin why did Douglas just squeal like a teenage girl?"

"Jacuzzi!"

Herc gives a smile at Douglas' shout.

"Martin don't let him fall asleep in there and drown."

Martin just laughs. They all tuck into bed before 7pm. Carolyn's text alert goes off at 2am.

Tea, coffee and snacks in our room. Would you like to join the party? DR

Sure. Give us a minute. CKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the ending. Tell me if you need a translation of the Spanish. Part two up soon.


	17. Explanation of ending.

Hello Gentle Reader,

  
The Spanish translations are:

1\. Welcome to Birmingham, England - where pilots have white knuckles and steel balls.

Which is a direct copy of the beginning of this article.

http://flightclub.jalopnik.com/watch-these-seat-soiling-crosswind-operations-from-birm-1541878105

2.We accept with pleasure the ATC compliment.

All the places mentioned are real and are located in and around Ushuaia. 

I have written the ending 5 times over. The biggest thing I have to accomplish is Herc and Douglas have to settle their past. 

So a simple Douglas crying it out on Herc's shoulder wasn't going to accomplish that. Then I ran across something I didn't think was possible. Or not at least in the form I found it. 

Then after one run through I had an ending. They are talking to each other in a language they both understand. Also they can be ultra emotional without doing the above. I hope you like it. Here is a hint.

"It is only at the turning point, that you find out how you fight."


	18. Communication is subjective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Gentle Reader,  
> This chapter is dedicated to and inspired by Ian Tanner. Thank you Ian for your amazing performance. All the links are at the end of the chapter. Douglas' lines are labeled D. Herc's are labeled H. Changed words will be in parenthesis. Enjoy the read.

The room is quietly buzzing with activity. The itineraries for the different trips were being passed around. Martin sat quietly and munched on some crackers and cheese.

Martin thought about how his world had shifted in the past few days. The man who he thought was a big blowhard, wasn't. Douglas did have a carefully built image. Martin was going to take care that nothing sullied it. The best thing was that Douglas actually cared. Martin had always seen hints. It was now confirmed. Martin would keep that tucked away for the times when Douglas was driving him crazy.

"Martin are you alright?"

Martin looked up to Carolyn's concerned expression.

"Yes. Just thinking."

"Good thinking or bad thinking Skip?"

"Good thinking."

"Good thinking is always good."

"Eloquent as always Arthur."

Douglas and Arthur were lying belly down across the same bed. A playful little shoving match ensued. Martin looked around the room and decided it was time.

"Douglas, can I?"

"Can you what Martin?"

Martin rolled his shoulders at Douglas. Douglas sat up.

"Of course you can. That would be lovely."

Herc was hiding his smile. He had to remember he was supposedly sleepwalking.

"What is it Martin?" Carolyn asked.

"Douglas got my wings to pop the other night. I would like to show them to you."

Carolyn shot a quick smile to Douglas.

"That's brilliant!"

Arthur engulfed Douglas in a hug. Arthur then bounced up and was standing next to Martin. Martin closed his eyes and shook his shoulders. Nothing.

"What's the matter Skip?"

"I can't quite.."

Douglas was up and by his side.

"Don't get frustrated. You have only had them out three times. This is another skill you have to learn."

The gentle tone of his voice took Carolyn by surprise.

"Let me help you this time."

Herc was on his feet as Douglas' hand was gliding towards Martin's back.

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Herc.

"Apologies, Douglas. Please do not get cross with me."

"What specific reason would cause him to become cross Herc?"

Douglas threw a scowl on his face.

"He has always been a bit uncomfortable with this particular ability, Carolyn."

"That being?"

"Douglas has been rather blessed with the gift of helping traumatized pilots find their wings or, if you prefer, flying ability again."

"Douglas?"

Carolyn could see Douglas' face and eyes go soft. Douglas just gave a shrug in response.

"Anyway, Martin you popped your wings to the perfect person. Douglas can I try something before you touch him?"

Douglas' expression turned amused.

"Martin this is up to you."

Martin nodded his head at Herc.

"Sit."

Martin sat down on a bed. Herc settled on the floor in front of him.

"Close your eyes Martin."

Martin could hear Herc take a few deep breaths in front of him.

"Think of the feeling of flying. Just you, Douglas and GERTI dancing amongst the clouds."

Martin's face got a peaceful smile on it.

"Now just fly."

Martin took a deep breath and...nothing.

"How do you do it Herc?"

"Well I just think of...and poof there they are."

"Herc, it didn't work. I don't see your wings."

"I know Arthur. It is an example."

Martin took a quick look between Herc and Douglas. Something was up. Douglas gave a predatory smile to Herc. He was soon kneeled next to Herc whispering:

"You don't want Carolyn to see your wings yet. Do you? That is adorable."

Herc tried to stop the blush rising to his face. Martin heard what had transpired in front of him. Martin swallowed his laugh. Herc was embarrassed enough.

"Herc is a bit shy about his wings, Carolyn."

"That is ridiculous. They can't be that ugly."

"Quite the opposite. Beauty truly is in the eyes of the beholder. To my eyes, they are magnificent. So are Martin's. Both put mine to shame."

Herc could see the entire situation spiraling out of control.

"Ok. Everyone. Let's make a sportsman like bet. Martin, if Douglas can remember what the trigger is to popping my wings is I will show them to you all. Then teach you to do the same. Deal?"

"Ok, Herc. But I think Douglas has to agree first."

Douglas was staring at the carpet. His eyes looked like they were fast reading a screen.

"I have only told him once. I fear it is lost to the mists of time."

Douglas' eyes stilled. With a smile on his face, Douglas walks up to Herc.

"You swear if I get this right you will pop those wings of yours."

"I swear."

They shook on it. Douglas grabbed Herc by the wrist and lead him out the door. The rest followed. They wound their way down to the hotel's dinning room. Along a wall was a Baldwin Hamilton studio upright piano. Before sitting on the bench Douglas turned around.

"Last chance Herc to back out."

"I think you are bluffing. It was a passing comment during dinner twenty-one years ago. Where an over abundance of food and spirits were consumed. Go ahead. Please. I haven't heard you play in forever. Even if you are wrong, I did always enjoy your playing. It will be pleasant."

Herc saw something ghost across Douglas' face. It was the compliment. Just like on the plane and in the room. Herc grabbed a dining chair and spun it round to settle on it backwards. Martin did the same. Carolyn and Arthur sat at the table behind. Douglas sat down and shook himself out. Douglas turned and nodded to Carolyn and Arthur. Herc gave him a smile from his left. Martin's eyes jumped from the covered keys to Douglas' hands. Douglas uncovered the keys.

"You promise."

"I swear, Douglas."

Douglas drew a deep breath. He gave four clicks with his heal and launched into the piece. Martin had never seen hand placement on keyboards like what he was watching. The left was playing on top of the right. Even when the right moved down the keyboard the left was intertwining with it. Douglas' hands separated for just one moment and came back together again. After about forty seconds Martin could see Douglas' throat and lips start to move.

Douglas was singing the song silently. After about a minute or so Douglas hands finally separated. Martin could tell Douglas was hearing the full version in his head and trying to fit as much on the piano as his fingers could translate. Martin wasn't the best at lip reading. From the first verse he could make out "ocean", "midnight" and a very enthusiastic "get out".

Pretty soon Douglas' hands were back together.

_Has to be the chorus._

His hands separated again.

_Ok second verse._

Martin looked up to find Carolyn staring in amazement at Douglas. Herc and Arthur were doing much the same. A soft bleat crept from Carolyn's lips. Douglas' face quickly coloured.

_They must know what he is playing._

Martin's eyes settled again on Douglas' lips.

"Flyers"

"Gas station"

Then "overload" done with much enthusiasm. Douglas' hands came back together again.

_Chorus again._

His hands shifted. The left was almost still.

_No. New passage._

"On Br..oad..way." H

Douglas' lips and throat stilled. Martin looked up to find Herc singing in a gentle tenor.

"The lamb seems right out of place,  
Yet the Broadway street scene finds a focus in its face." H

Douglas' eyes fluttered shut and his head lowered.

"Somehow it's lying there,  
Brings a stillness to the air." H

Carolyn looked a bit lost but happy. Arthur had a bright smile on his face. Herc leans forward into the back of his chair.

"Though man-made light, at night is very bright," H

A mass of white appears on Herc's back.

"There's no whitewash victim,  
As the neons dim, to the coat of white." H

Douglas was pounding on the keys as Herc's wings unfurled. Martin could hear Carolyn and Arthur gasp.

"Rael Imperial Aerosol Kid  
Exits into daylight, spraygun hid,  
And the lamb lies down on Br..oad..way." H

Arthur is soon whispering in Martin's ear.

"Herc has unicorn wings."

"Suzanne tired her work all done,  
Thinks money-honey-be on-neon.  
Cabman's velvet glove sounds the horn  
And the sawdust king spits out his scorn.  
Wonder women you can draw your blind!  
Don't look at me! I'm not your kind.  
I'm Rael!" H

Herc's wings puff out to his quiet yell. Martin whispers back:

"Fluffy, speckled swan wings Arthur."

Arthur nods in agreement.

"Something inside me" H

Herc's voice is overlaid with Douglas'.

"(is just gone)  
Lord knows what I have done," D

_Douglas?_

Douglas goes silent and Herc picks up.

"And the lamb lies down on Br..oad..way.  
On Broadway-  
On Broadway-  
On Broadway-  
They say the neon lights are bright on Broadway.  
They say there's always magic in the air.  
On Br..oad..way." H

Arthur goes to clap but has his hands grabbed by Herc.

Douglas keeps playing with his eyes closed. The music is gentle.

Herc quietly gets everyone to sit back down and stay quiet. Herc has a concerned expression on his face.

_Douglas just keep going. I'll follow you._

After about forty seconds Herc joins again with Douglas.

"There's something solid forming in the air,  
And the wall of death is lowered in Times Square.  
No-one seems to care,  
They carry on as if nothing were there.  
The wind is blowing harder now," H

Douglas starts singing over Herc. Herc gives control to Douglas.

"Blowing dust into my eyes.  
The dust settles on my skin,  
Making a crust I cannot move in  
And I'm hovering like a fly, waiting for the windshield on the freeway." D

The music stealthily switches to another piece. The left hand is alone on the keys.  
After about ten seconds the right hand starts on the top of the keys slowly bouncing down to join the left.

"Where is he?" Herc silently mouths to Carolyn.

The left is soon alone on the keys again. They all listen. Arthur is just enraptured by what is going on. Martin may not have known what Douglas was playing but he liked the sound of it.

"The Ravine, Herc."

Herc nods to Carolyn.

"How is he even playing this?" Carolyn mouths.

"Carolyn. Douglas really is an excellent pianists."

Another change.

Herc starts singing again.

"As he walks along the gorge's edge,  
He meets a sense of yesteryear.  
A window in the bank above his head  
Reveals his home amidst the streets.

Subway sounds, the sounds of complaint  
The smell of acid on his gun of paint.  
As he carves out anger in a blood-red band," H

Herc is carefully watching Douglas for signs of when he is going to take over.

"(I destroyed tomorrow by my own hand);  
-My home." D

Douglas' lips contort into a snarl.

"Is this the way out from the endless scene?" H

"Or just an entrance to another (bad) dream?" D

"And the light,  
Light,  
Light,  
Light dies down,  
Down,  
Down,  
Down on Br..oad..way." H

"But as the skylight beckons him to leave,  
He hears a scream from far below.  
Within the raging water, writhes the form  
Of brother John, he cries for help." H

"The gate is fading now, but open wide,  
But John is drowning, (you) must decide  
Between the freedom (you) had in the rat-race," H

"Or to stay forever in this forsaken (state);" D

"Hey John!" H

Herc has his eyes trained on Douglas.

"He makes for the river and the gate is gone,  
Back to the void where it came from.  
And the light,  
Light,  
Light,  
light dies down,  
Down,  
Down,  
down on Br..oad..way." H

Douglas plays on for another 30 or so seconds. Douglas' hands are steady but his body is starting to slightly tremble. Martin notices Herc and Carolyn silently talking over their heads.

"He can't possibly play the next part."

"I think events are proving otherwise, Carolyn."

Douglas right hand plinks on the same set of notes several times. Martin can feel Carolyn's hands land on his shoulders. Martin notices Carolyn's face change.

"He is deciding if he wants to continue."

Herc nods. Herc's hand reaches out for Carolyn. Their fingers lock over the back of the piano. Herc's right wing gently lands on Arthur's back. Martin feels the mood change. He is a bit lost as to why. Looking at Douglas isn't helping. Douglas is oblivious to everything going on around him.

The plinking stops and Douglas' hands become a blur of activity. Herc's wing drops and his hand is pulled back. Wherever Douglas just took off to Herc seems determined to follow. Martin can almost see the bubble closing in around Douglas and Herc.

"I know you don't understand Martin. I will explain everything later."

"Carolyn are they talking to each other?"

"Yes. Look at his hands Martin. I have never seen anyone play these songs on a basic piano. I didn't think it was possible."

The pace picks up and the only sound is the notes running after each other around the dining room. It is a solid minute plus before Herc joins in again.

"Struggling down the slope,  
There's not much hope.  
I begin to try to ride the scree,  
but the rocks are tumbling all around me." H

If (you) want John alive,  
(You've) got to ditch (your) fear-take a dive," H

"While I've still got my drive to survive." D

"Evel Knievel, ain't got nothing on me." H

Martin watches as Douglas' hands start to work their ways to opposite ends of the keyboard. Then just stop. Douglas is shivering. His eyes are still closed. Martin looks across to Herc. The look on his face is positively paternal.

"Douglas no one is going to make you jump. You threw yourself in last time and carried everyone across. You nearly drowned. This one is for you."

Arthur and Martin find Douglas' iron grip on their arms. Martin can see both Herc's and Carolyn's eyes glaze over.

"You stubborn arse."

Herc's words bring a smile to Douglas' face.

_Jordan would be proud of the man you have become Douglas. As am I._

Martin was hoping he was reading the situation correctly.

_Look Douglas. I can fly!_

Martin could feel his wings emerge. Carolyn backed up a few steps. She silently processed the wings and the reason Martin took them out now. Martin could feel Carolyn squeeze his shoulders.

"They suit you nicely Martin."

Douglas' grip on his arm changed. They were now holding hands.

"My word. Those are breathtaking Martin."

Arthur nodded in agreement. Douglas released Arthur's arm. Martin swore he heard Douglas in his head.

_That's my boy._

Martin felt his hand get a gentle squeeze before Douglas' hands returned to the keyboard.

"Here (we) go." D

The music carries them over and down the river. A few moments later, Herc can hear someone approaching. By the time the night guard gets to the dining room all he finds is a few chairs out of place.

* * *

 Douglas is sitting on his bed with his head between his knees taking deep breaths.

"Easy Douglas. Be still."

Douglas nods at Herc.

"Douglas I never knew that Tony Banks could be played on a piano without the tricks."

"Thanks Arthur."

"Will someone please tell me what I just heard?"

"Selections from The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway by Genesis."

"No offense Carolyn. How do you even know what that is?"

"I may ask the same of you Herc."

"It is one of Mum's favorite albums."

"Thank you Arthur. Martin I will make sure you get to listen to the whole thing. I also have the story of Rael."

Carolyn is sitting in front of Douglas.

"Really Carolyn?"

"Yes, Herc."

Herc's wings unconsciously ruffle. Douglas gives a chuckle at that. Carolyn carefully takes Douglas' hands and gently rubs them.

"What are you doing flying my plane Douglas?"

Douglas' head snaps up with a panicked expression.

"Shhh. I didn't mean you shouldn't be. That was remarkable."

"One feeds the other Carolyn. I need both."

"Fair enough."

"Herc?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Your wings are brilliant. I said they looked like unicorn wings."

"Most people do."

"Skip said they were just fluffy, speckled swan wings."

"Well stated Martin."

"Skip. Your wings look like a sunset."

"Thanks Arthur."

"Skip why do you have all this fluff between your feathers?"

"What fluff?" Martin sounds panicked.

"Easy.. Martin."

Douglas still sounds out of breath.

"Douglas lay down on your left side. Now."

Douglas just nods and does it. Herc approaches Martin and Arthur.

"You have baby bird wings right now Martin. We all start this way."

"It also happens if you loose feathers."

Martin's look turns sad for a moment. Herc's head whips towards Douglas. Herc looks shocked. Douglas just shrugs. Martin just nods to Herc.

_No wonder you are such a mess Douglas. Gave your fledgling the graduate course in one night. Didn't you?_

Herc decides to take control. Douglas and Martin need some alone time.

"I would say let us all go back to sleep. We can carry on tomorrow."

* * *

 

 Herc is walking Carolyn and Arthur back to their room.

"Will Douglas be alright Herc?"

"Arthur he will be fine. He is just emotionally exhausted."

"Oh I understand now."

Carolyn opens their door.

"What do you understand dear heart?"

"Douglas is reliving his bad memories so that Skip knows it is ok to be upset and scared."

Arthur couldn't tell if he got it wrong. Neither of them answered.

"Douglas always does the right thing that fixes everything."

 _Except for himself._ Herc thinks.

"Arthur you are brilliant."

"Thanks Herc."

Carolyn gives Arthur a huge hug.

"Sweet dreams you two."

"Thanks Herc."

Herc closes the door and quickly makes for his room. He ruffles through his luggage for a bag of supplies.

* * *

 

 Martin hears a soft knock on the door.

"Martin it is me. Open up."

Herc hurries in the room. Douglas is still on the bed.

"No Herc. I haven't moved."

"I care not if you move. I'm more concerned about you getting sick or passing out. Both of which are a distinct possibility."

Douglas looks at the ingredients spread out on the mini bar. Martin notices Douglas' eyes glaze over.

"Douglas?" Martin asks

"Easy Douglas. Yes Jordan taught me how to make it. Do you need one?"

"He taught you?"

"Of course he did. Just like I taught Jordan how to handle Neal's migraines."

"Martin when Douglas gets really riled up his stomach turns knots. So Jordan created a non alcoholic drink to settle it."

"I don't need one yet."

"When you learned to fly again?"

"Yes."

"This will calm your stomach."

Herc pops a piece of ginger in Douglas' mouth. Herc sits on the bed next to Douglas and drapes a wing over him. Herc pats the space next to him. Martin is soon under his other wing.

"Douglas I haven't heard you play like that since.."

"Shut up. I know and Thank you."

"I'm sorry I stopped you playing Douglas. I thought you were just showing off."

Douglas barks out a laugh.

"I was showing off Martin. You were right. We barely got the piano there in time."

_I'll ask later._

Herc let's both of them quiet down for a while.

"Douglas you know what I'm going to ask you."

"Yes, Herc."

"Well?"

Herc raises his wing. Douglas turns and looks out the window.

"Yes I can see them."

"What?"

"Martin after the crash I could not see a single star."

Martin looked confused.

"The night sky was just black with a moon for two and a half months."

Martin gasped.

"How could you find your way without the stars? You need them to navigate."

Martin notices the looks being shot at him.

"Precisely Martin."

"Oh, ok. Got it. Thanks Herc."

"I saw them after I started flying again."

Herc listens as they quietly talk to each other. More like apologizing for being berks to each other at various times. Herc is sure they will be again. This whole experience will let them move beyond the posturing they have been doing since the beginning. Herc could feel both of them fall asleep under his wings. Herc moves Martin to the other bed. As he was tucking Martin in his eyes glanced at the clock.

4:15am

The Universe did have a sense of humor.

* * *

 

(6 hrs later)

Herc's text alert goes off.

Are you awake, yet? DR

Just cutting through my first tea. HS

Could you come to the room. Martin has something to show you. DR

Sure. HS

Herc steps into the room and Martin seems nervous.

"Whatever is the matter Martin?"

"Go ahead Martin. You can tell him."

"Herc I had a bonkers dream last night. That, well.."

"Douglas?"

"The point is I think I found my wing trigger."

Martin blinks and his wings appear.

"That is superb. What was the problem telling me that?"

"I'm afraid the trigger will get you upset."

Martin hands his camera phone to Herc. Cued up is a You Tube video for the song "Black Diamond" by The Rippingtons.

A burst of hysterical laughter comes out of Herc.

"Sorry, just."

Herc sits on a bed and laughs.

"This bonkers dream of yours. Did Jordan show up and welcome you to the flock?"

"Yes he did Herc."

"The sodding old bastard. That is great."

Herc has another burst of laughter rip through him.

"The last concert we attended together was The Rippingtons for this album. Hector was the one that got us"

Herc points between Douglas and himself.

"into Opera. Jordan listened to a smattering of everything. But his soul was fed by Jazz. These guys were his favorite."

Herc gives a weak laugh. Douglas had explained to Martin how close Jordan and Herc were.

_"Martin they were best friends. Quite the pair of hell raisers, in their day. So yes this is going to probably upset Herc. It will lead to a lot of good. Just like I am experiencing."_

Herc hands Martin his camera phone. On it is a picture of a picture. Herc, Jordan and the 1998 line up of The Rippingtons signed by every one of the band members in a frame. Martin notices the date. Three weeks before Jordan's death.

"Nice picture. Looks like you guys were having fun Herc. Good concert?"

"Excellent concert. Also, yes we were. For what landed up being Jordan's last concert we did it up right."

Herc emits a short bark of laughter. Douglas sits next to Herc but doesn't touch him.

"I am intrigued by your choice of this song. You do know it is about skiing."

"Yes, Jordan said that."

"Then why Martin."

"It sounded like what you said."

Herc gives a questioning look.

"Douglas, GERTI and I dancing amongst the clouds."

Herc snatches up Martin in a bear hug.

* * *

 

(8 hours later)

They are all gathered around a table at The Minami Restaurant, set within the Ushuaïa Ibiza Beach Hotel. Douglas is instructing them all on sushi etiquette.

Carolyn looks around. This week has turned from one of the worst to one of healing. Herc was revealing a lot about himself. Carolyn was impressed that she was no longer a focus of Herc's attention at all. It was turning into a party for the four boys. She was just here to make sure they didn't do anything too stupid. That made Herc all the more attractive.

 _Someone please save me from myself._ Carolyn thinks with a laugh.

Their first courses arrive. Martin clears his throat loudly before everyone can start eating. Douglas has a beautiful piece of nigiri inches from his lips and puts it down.

"Yes Martin."

"I just wanted to share Ushuaia's motto."

"What is it Skip?"

"Ushuaia, end of the world, beginning of everything."

Smiles race around the table. Douglas raises his glass.

"Cheers everyone."

"Cheers!"

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this playlist on YouTube:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEx3y-0QTPk9iaD7hNklEKwBssYm-Kgeu
> 
> Ian's performances are first. Then the original. "The Ravine" is at the end of the "Colony of Slippermen". 
> 
> If you want exactly what was going through my head while writing listen to Ian's Part 4c starting when Herc drops Carolyn and Arthur off at their room.


	19. References and Thanks

Dear Gentle Reader,

I really don't know how to thank you all for the response to this story. It was supposed to be a short story to get me over my writers block. It grew into this tale that refused to be contained. The best way to explain, from my perspective, is that the more I gave to this tale, the more it wanted. I just kept writing till it came to a nice rest. The irony of this is not lost on me.

The following is my reference list.

First up is all the technical plane and flight information.

* * *

 

http://www.pilotfriend.com/av_weather/meteo/thnder.htm

http://www.travelmath.com/flying-time/from/London,+United+Kingdom/to/Ushuaia,+Argentina

http://www.arcgis.com/home/webmap/viewer.html?webmap=724dfc8916604483a0ab06b4f3cbe57f

http://commons.erau.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?article=1511&context=jaaer&sei-redir=1&referer=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Dt%26rct%3Dj%26q%3Dwhat%2520happens%2520to%2520planes%2520during%2520intra%2520cloud%2520lightning%26source%3Dweb%26cd%3D3%26ved%3D0CCQQFjAC%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fcommons.erau.edu%252Fcgi%252Fviewcontent.cgi%253Farticle%253D1511%2526context%253Djaaer%26ei%3D5ibiVPGFFYTYgwTU3YHIBQ%26usg%3DAFQjCNEf-OV5yh8M732-MSs7hhGctcnJbg%26bvm%3Dbv.85970519%2Cd.eXY#search=%22what%20happens%20planes%20during%20intra%20cloud%20lightning%22

http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ushuaia_%E2%80%93_Malvinas_Argentinas_International_Airport

http://aviation-safety.net/database/airport/airport.php?id=USH

http://www.boeing.com/boeing/commercial/757family/pf/pf_200back.page

http://translate.google.com/translate?hl=en&sl=es&u=http://www.aeropuertoushuaia.com/&prev=search

 

Second is all the hotel, resturants and general information about Ushuaia.

* * *

http://brainsflight.blogspot.com/2012/01/old-pilots-blessing.html

http://www.minamirestaurantibiza.com/en/

http://www.tripadvisor.com/Restaurant_Review-g312855-d3863657-Reviews-El_Bambu-Ushuaia_Province_of_Tierra_del_Fuego_Patagonia.html

http://www.booking.com/hotel/ar/tierra-de-leyendas.html?aid=312313&label=sppctrip-hotel-186030_xqdz-b1204e239804389632ab160daaa2bbcd_pool-com_slice-99999&utm_source=tripad&utm_medium=SPPC&utm_content=images&utm_term=hotel-186030&lang=en-us&utm_campaign=US&trip=VNlyigokKGkAAECjd2cAAAAA#_=_

If you flip through the pictures of the hotel, look at picture 5. I'm putting the piano under that mirror. Douglas' crash is cobbled together from various problems and crashes experienced by real life crews flying the 757-200.

As is the wind sheer incident when they were landing at Ushuaia. I gave what was originally a crash a much better outcome.

I had a problem with Herc at the end. He kept turning into Rupert Giles. For everyone who has no idea what I'm talking about. Anthony Head, the actor playing Herc, used to play Rupert Giles in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Herc's reaction to Martin's dream is a direct rip-off of Rupert. Giles never cried when he was upset, he laughed. Well more like insanely giggled. Reference this video.

Check out this video on YouTube:

http://youtu.be/h8_cefztHRE

When Anthony joined the cast of CP I nearly died. The Eargasium levels were already dangerously high between Roger and Benedict. ;) I was also playing on the differences between Anthony's and Roger's voices to explain where their souls sat.

Here is a great video of Giles greatest lines.

Check out this video on YouTube:

http://youtu.be/DJdciQr4kAw

 

The jazz references are a tribute to my hubby. Kendall's favorite jazz ensemble was The Rippingtons. "Black Diamond" was the first Ripps song he shared with me.

Before I found Ian the ending was much different. Still ended at the sushi restaurant. I had to end that little running gag. Douglas finally got his sushi. One version had Douglas and Carolyn talking everything out while they were on the dance floor. Douglas and Herc almost had one. Again too much Rupert. Amoung other things.

You all will see one more update to this story. I don't want to blow the surprise yet. But stay tuned. Thanks for everything. I hope you join me over at Snowblind. Mycroft and crew have been patiently waiting for months.

Health and Happiness,  
Kathy


	20. P.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some things I forgot to mention. No this isn't the surprise.

Dear Gentle Reader,

I'm surprised I didn't list these. That is why I'm posting this. As you all have figured out I write to music. This entire story started from the following three pieces.

Juke Box Hero by Foreigner.  
(Douglas' theme.)

Then the following 2 videos from thekaskaproject.

Fly with Me.

Check out this video on YouTube:

http://youtu.be/5QA1caVbPKo

 

When It's Over

Check out this video on YouTube:

http://youtu.be/ngjohLEwOnY

These videos are beautifully edited. I obviously don't ship Douglas and Martin as a couple. Douglas is a Father to Arthur and Father/Mentor to Martin. At least to me.

From those videos I got the following two songs.

Words by Darren Hayes.  
(Martin's theme and the title of Chapter 3.)

If Time is all I Have by James Blunt.

I was off to the races with those. Other songs of note that were mentioned.

Saved by Zero by the Fixx.

This is the song Neal and Douglas were singing to each other before METIS crashed. I remembered this song from a yoga class I took. The song is a reference to a Buddhist mantra Śūnyatā.

Night Moves by Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band.

This is where I got the "I used her. She used me." quote from.

Turn the Page by Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band.

Douglas' second theme.

Still, Still, Still by Mannheim Steamroller.

I was imagining Douglas softly humming this to Martin to get him to sleep.

 

The rest of the songs seemed to keep me in the mood to write this story.

I was listening to a few Les Miz pieces. The original London cast recording. (Still my favorite.) Red & Black, One Day More, Bring Him Home and, of course, Stars(Originally, The Stars Sing). Yes, Roger sings this version of Stars.

The Fixx  
Stand or Fall and Red Skies

All the other music has already been mentioned.

 

I have caught up to the end of Cabin Pressure. I have only heard one episode Xinzhou. The rest I have read the transcripts. The ending was "Brilliant".

GERTI was flying pregnant this entire time.

Martin got a princess and a tough love kick in the tush.

Arthur got brilliant at the right moment and saved everything.

Carolyn can finally start breathing easier and has someone who will take care of her.

Herc came off of his alter and followed his heart.

Douglas put his money where his heart lies and took his rightful, well earned place in the MJN family.

John Finnemore thanks for creating this Airdot.


	21. Surprise

Dear Gentle Reader,  
Here is the surprise. 

I can't get the illustration to embed in the story. So until it does, please use the link. This is for the "Gravity" chapter. I hope you like it. I need to do an updated link so give me a minute.

Here is the correct link for the illustration:

http://dragonsbain.tumblr.com/post/115112480070/hello-all-im-reposting-this-since-i-got-the

 

Please direct all your attention for the artist here:

http://kowabungadoodles.tumblr.com/

I just wanted to share that I turned into a five year old on X-Mas morning when I received this illustration. Thus why I mucked up all the links. I can't get over how Daedalus was brought to such life.

Thank you all once again for the overwhelming response to this story. 

Health and Happiness to you all.


	22. Pretty pictures

The embedding has finally happened. Thanks for the wait everyone. As the rest of the illustrations are created, they will be placed in the story. Thank you all again for the attention this story has gotten. All of your feedback is helping me grow as a writer. That is priceless. 

I wish you all Health and Happiness.


	23. More pictures

Let me introduce the second artists on this project Hollyashes. This illustration will go with chapter 10. I will embed it as soon as I can. Here is the link. Enjoy.

http://dragonsbain.tumblr.com/post/116922419445/hello-all-this-is-the-second-illustration-for?utm_campaign=SharedPost&utm_medium=Email&utm_source=TumblriOS


End file.
